Infinity
by Jazzy411TotalDramaWorldNews
Summary: "My life, its all a cover up just to protect me and my mother, but why isn't she the choosen one?" "She lost her memory because somehow the necklace was removed when we sent her to Earth for hiding during the war...she doesn't even know that she is the wife of a powerful god." "Did he start the war?" "No, he was framed." "...and my dad back home?" "He's not your father."
1. Chapter I

**What's up peeps? This is Jazzy411 total drama world news. **

**Ahem…, here is my story. It starts after Total Drama World Tour by now all the camper are probably 18 or 19 I don't know, but this story starts right after..(gulps) dare I say it, Gwen wins. I only made it this way so it would fit the story...even though in the show she got kick off on episode 16 –go on YouTube and type up the episode if you don't believe me.**

**I know how the original episodes go I've been keeping track on YouTube :)so it will end just a little different on account of the winner. But before Courtney got kicked off, the episodes before that gave me an idea plus a mythological twist- GREEK STYLE! But you'll have to read to understand :) **

**This story is dedicated to all who love Courtney and love to write about her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…unless I make it up :D**

The Journey of Courtney Goddess of Infinity

Chapter I

**Courtney's POV**

So here I am. Courtney Infinity Barlow, sitting on the edge of the peanut gallery, watching my now and forever enemy, Gwen, being claimed the winner of Total Drama…you know what, screw the title. I scowled as Duncan got up from his seat, ran up to Gwen, and embraced her.

"_I can't believe she beat me…ME! She also took MY Duncan away from me too that…that dirty little boyfriend kissing, heartless, double crossing, Goth-whore!"_ I thought to myself, as I watched as Duncan and Gwen were making out, for the whole world to see.

The audience and the other cast mates were cheering for them, despite Blaineley, who strangely healed from her what, was to be permanent body damage, Heather, the public enemy number three, and Alejandro, public home wrecker number two.

Ugh! I'm still can't believe I helped that two-face, back-stabbing, lying little asshole and let him touch and hold me in his manipulative arms! I'm happy he didn't win because of my aid for him in the game, but I'm outraged he used my superior mind, and then ran off with Heather.

But enough about the king and queen of mean, back to who I hate the most other than Duncan, Gwen.

Chris handed Gwen the brief case with the million dollars, the same million dollars that should of, could of, would have been, mine. But it's not, and now I'm flat nowhere and its beyond unacceptable.

"_Ugh! Just looking at Duncan and Gwen alone, makes me want to puke…scratch that, they're not even worth the waste of my vomit!" _ I kept glaring at the two, till I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Blaineley smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her, crossing my arms. As if I would trust her, an old, gossip, blood sucking, shroud, whose name is really, ugh, Mildred and her whole 'rep' is toast.

"I want to have a little chat with you, mono eh mono." Blaineley said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off. Blaineley gave me an assuring but fake smile. "Relax, I'm not here to harass you on your pitiful loss of the game and your man," I glared at that statement, "It's about your ratings and popularity rank." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"What about the ratings?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes.

"I've noticed that your popularity and ratings on you have been off the charts!" she exclaimed.

I smiled proudly and put my hands on my hips. "Just being me and it always prevails."

Blaineley fake smile dropped. "But that's the good news about it, hun."

My smile dropped too, I gave her a questioning look. "Well, what's the bad?"

She then gave me an apologetic look. This time she looked sincere. "You see, the bad side of it is the fact that most of your fans are now haters and they enjoyed making videos of you getting injured, losing your temper-"

I glared at her. "I DO NOT have a temper!" I yelled I her face, cutting her off.

Realizing how loud I was, I immediately covered my mouth, my eyes widen with embarrassment. Then I noticed something else, Blaineley wasn't even mad or looking at me anymore, she was looking at something or someone behind me.

I turned around to see Gwen and Duncan, glaring at me. Oh hell no, not these two.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our spoiled type-A, psychotic, bitch herself unleashing her fury, again." Duncan said harshly. "Haven't you done enough?

My eyes widen in anger and shocked from his words. _**'I can't believe he just called me that!'**_

'_Well, I would call you that too, after all you did.'_

'_**You mean after all you did, you're me too!'**_

'_Fine, after all we did! You happy now?'_

'_**No! I'm pissed off that Duncan called me a bitch!'**_

'_Well don't stand there looking retarded, say something!' _ **(AN: Sorry for using the R word)**

I opened my mouth to speak but Duncan cut me off.

"What's wrong, princess, sad cause you couldn't keep me on your leash anymore?" he asked teasingly.

Sad? Embarrassed? Yes. Cheated? Oh yeah. But, sad? Maybe? No, no, no! I will not let him beat me! I've had it with him. After all I've done to keep him from leaving me, after I defied the odds, my social life at home, I even went against my parent's word to stay away from him and they said he would just break my heart and they would be there with a big load of 'we told u so' when I realized it. I didn't believe them, I didn't listen. But now I learned my lesson the hard way.

I learned that Sierra's song she sang to Cody when she was "angry" at him is how I felt now, giving my all for nothing. I learned that Gwen went against our "friend-ish thing" for a boy that she knew I loved, but didn't care! I learned that my parents were right, he would break my heart. I learned that after all the drama, all the heartache, all the risks; Duncan could still find a way to keep that stupid smirk on his face!

I was about to tackle Duncan and beat him and Gwen to a pulp, but Blaineley must have read my mind on what I was about to do because she came and restrained me. Wow, Blaineley was way stronger than I thought, I was struggling and bucking more than Izzy when she gets hyper, but Blaineley was able to keep me in place and from most likely murdering Duncan and Gwen.

Speaking of them, Duncan was laughing at the site of me, while Gwen just rolled her eyes at me. Ugh! I hate her so much! I'm surprised that she didn't say anything to me, yet.

"Oh man! Well as much as I love to savor this moment of how easy it is to piss you off," Duncan laughed, "but Gwen and I got to get our yacht party ready." He finished wiping off an imaginary tear.

"Yacht party? What yacht party?" Blaineley asked still holding my arms from behind.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I decided to go with Owen's original idea for celebrating and have a yacht party only different…I'm going to have the yacht party cruise right through the Bermuda Triangle."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why though the Bermuda Triangle, don't people disappear when venturing through there?" I question.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I pick the Bermuda Triangle because it is a unique, vivid, place to travel and I'm pretty sure I can find a good resource for going through the Bermuda Triangle. Thanks so much for checking up on me, Courtney." She replied sarcastically.

I glared in response.

Gwen then grabbed Duncan's hand and started to lead him away, but as they walked away Duncan stopped to look back at me, smirking evilly.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at the party, that is, if you still have any dignity left to show up Princess." He challenged.

"Oh, she'll be there, I can guarantee that. Now why don't you two run off and carve a skull or complain about how the world sucks or something." Blaineley said to them snobbishly.

Duncan and Gwen glared at her in response, and then they walked away.

Once they were gone, Blaineley finally let go of me. I turned to her and gave her the 'what the bloody hell?' look. She gave me, once again, an assuring but fake smile.

"How could you tell him, that I would go to that stupid yacht party like that?" I asked angrily, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Well this may be the last time you have to put up with them, right?" she asked smirking. I nodded. "Then why not go out with a bang, a big finish, the final farewell?" My eyes widen in horror at the suggestions.

"Are u nuts? At this point, I can't wait to get away from everyone here!" I paused. "Well almost everyone." I added, looking away smiling a little. Blaineley raised an eyebrow. '_Uh-oh.'_

"Who's not everyone in this situation?" She asked. I bit my lower lip. Great, now I'm about to put the only other person who understood me left in the spot light of hell. _**'Me and my big mouth!'**_

'_Just tell the woman who your 'secret friend' is already! It's not like you have anything left to lose.' _

'_**And have her start up more gossip trash on me and him? Forget it!'**_

'_Well it's not like you're a shamed of him right?'_

'_**Well no I have no shame in him, I just don't want any more drama and Blaineley will just make it worse.'**_

'_True. Alright then keep your mouth shut and walk away.'_

"Uhh, Courtney?" Blaineley snap her finger in front of my face snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, uh, I got to go." I quickly said, as I started to walk away. Blaineley grabbed me by my shoulder stopping me.

"Get ready for the party tonight, hun," She said. "…and, this conversation is not over, not by a long shot." She added squeezing my shoulder a bit. I didn't respond or turn around. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and kept walking.

I walked off the set not even bothering to turn around, and I started to walk around through the hallways that lead to everyone's rooms. I didn't feel like going to my room, only to be greeted by endless phone calls, emails, and text messages from my father and everyone on his side of the family, the reason I'm so competitive, so I just walked on. Alone. But, I didn't want to be alone.

I need someone to talk to after all this… I would talk to Bridgette but she might be with Gwen helping her with the party or making out with Geoff….again.

Right on cue I spied Geoff and Bridgette making out in Geoff's room, with the door opened? Belch! Since I like Bridgette and have respect for her I slowly shut the door, trying not to disturb them, as if they would notice. After erasing that awkward moment out of my head, I began to walk to the TDBR, total drama boy rooms, hallway. Maybe talking to my 'not everyone' as Blaineley put him, might calm my nerves.

I hope he's not too busy being a Drama Brother to see me.

**Blaineley's POV **

As I watched the only ticket to saving the Earth, Olympus, and more importantly my only chance to be known as calypso goddess of beauty and seduction again will be gone forever along with my iceberg island in the Atlantic Ocean and my maidens back to serve me.

Okay, okay, I know, that was selfish of me to say, but I can't stand one more second of the mortals insulting my current human body and personality. I'm still mad at Hermes, the god of messaging, for giving me this cheap body and Owen's gross personality was written all over it.

Speaking of Hermes, something caught my attention, something wiggling under the curtain. I walked over to it and lowered down to the shaking piece of curtain.

"_Hmm, maybe a puppy or a bird or something, might be an animal from 'DJ's curse'."_ I thought to myself, as I lifted the curtain slowly only to be greeted by one on Hermes messages, a glowing, golden, scroll, with small wings attached to it.

I rolled my eyes, great another message from the annoying idiot himself. I picked it up and found the nearest place to read this, in a closet. I opened the closet door, looked around to see if no one was around to see, then I walked in the closet closing the door behind me.

Since the scroll was glowing, there was no need of me to turn the light on, so I simply let go of it so it could hover before me and open its self. The scroll read:

_Dear slut…I mean calypso,_

_The infinite one's time to be away from civilization, has come today_

_If you do NOT find a way to bring Infinity to her Godmother Willow, _

_And be taught the meaning of her life,_

_Zeus will have Poseidon personally sink your island, _

_And take your maidens away._

I growled when I read 'slut', and gasped at 'sink your island'. I read on:

_The yacht party the goth and punk mortal, will be a perfect cover, _

_To send Infinity to her Godmother Willow,_

_If you can get Infinity into the water by the time the moon hit the center of the sky,_

_Poseidon will wash her away to Willow, and then your old eternal life will be restored._

I nearly jumped for joy when I read that, then I read on:

_But if you fail to get the girl into the water,_

_You shall live on as an unloved mortal for the rest of your human life, _

_And will never be welcomed to Olympus, when you pass on,_

_So don't bother trying to kill yourself,_

_Because I have already made the body so you will live until your 116 years old._

_Good luck, you're going to need it….badly,_

_Hermes, God of the Messaging._

"Goddamnit! Why did they do this to me?" I yelled at no one in particular.

The scroll then rolled itself up, and then faded away leaving a small amount of sparkling dust to fall to onto the floor.

I stomped out of the closet, and went to look for Courtney.

This is going to be one loooong night.

**Hmm, I wonder what will happen next…well we're just going to have to find out…right after the reviews. :D Review and I shall continue. **

**P.S. - If you haven't seen the episodes go on YouTube and search for Total Drama World Tour by now it's up to episode 25 :) **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2 yay! Thanks for the reviews guys! You're awesomeness of your reviews have made me soooo happy.**

**To tell you all the truth, at first I didn't know why Blaineley was included on the list for Total Drama Island list of characters, but I decide to give Blaineley a role in this story….even though she's is evil as hell, she would be useful for this story, glad you all like how her character is set up lol=D**

**:D Anyways, on with the story! And let's kick it off with the mysterious "not everyone" shall we? LOL**

**P.S. did anyone see the end of tdwt on YouTube with heather and Alejandro? If not you must see. **

**Trent's POV**

I've been sitting on a stool, in front of seven fans, plus Katie and Sadie, playing songs for these girls with no escape for half an hour now, I really want is some time to me, myself, and Courtney. She's the only person, I can really relate to here anymore.

At first, we didn't even so much as look at each other in season one, but as things slowly changed for us in season two, before Courtney was called back into the show, we realized we had a lot in common.

From heartaches, to our favorite instruments to play, we became good friends…but at the same time we kept our friendship quite. We weren't a shamed of being friends, we just didn't want more drama than we already had. Speaking of Courtney, maybe I should go look for her, if I can escape these girls first, and figure out where she is. _So you can admit your love for her._

_**No so I can see if she's okay…she's been through much.**_

_That includes her final break-up with Duncan, which means she's available for her true prince, you._

_**Yeah, but she's trying to get her head together, not find someone to get together with.**_

_True, but all she wants is the perfect dude, and you're the dude. You don't see her giving you a list of rules or changes…and you do love her, don't you?_

_**Well ya, I do. It's just since that argument during season two things got a little awkward between us.**_

_Dude it's been months since that happened, after all Courtney's put up with, she would need someone at this point and you should go after her…like now. I bet she's looking for you right now._

As if right on cue, I spotted out of the corner of my eye, Courtney walking to the Total Drama Boy's hallway. She must be looking for me. I got to get away from these girls and go see her, I didn't get a good look, but it seemed that she was either sad or mad…or both. I tried to get off my stool and follow, but before I could get so much as two inches away from my stool the girls all gathered even closer to me and giggled. Okay this is getting annoying…..okay even more annoying.

"Ladies, listen, I really have to go now, I'm kind of have to go do something." I said, putting my hands up in surrender to the seven girls, plus Katie and Sadie, who were all squealing and giggling at me.

"Aww, but Trent, you totally have to play us one more song." Katie whined.

"Oh my gosh, totally, pretty pleeeeease?" Sadie begged. Then the other girls joined in on the begging

"One more song Trent, please?"

"Aw, don't go yet, Trent."

"Pretty please, with kisses on top?"

"We love you, Trent, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Katie and Sadie begged in unison.

I sighed. "Okay one last song….ONLY one." I said sternly making sure the girls understood.

They all smiled and nodded their heads.

I thought of the song I sang in season two, after Gwen and I were not together anymore, it made Katie and Sadie go into a crying frenzy. Since these girls are pretty similar to them it won't take long before they go nuts over the song too. I don't want to do that to them on purpose, but I need to see what's wrong with Courtney, and also, I think my legs are starting to fall asleep.

I strummed my guitar and began to sing the song:

**(AN: If you're a fan of Trent you'll recognize these lyrics…that I do not own)**

_You went behind my back, in the worst kind of attack,_

_Now you find me gone, I'm no longer your pone. _

_You ripped my heart out of my soul,_

_You never text me back, anymore._

I looked up from my guitar and saw my plan was working. Katie and Sadie were already holding each other, crying. The other girls were beginning to weep a little.

_I remember the nights we went into the sky,_

_And now you make me feel like dirt._

_And though, I never told you that summer girl,_

_You were my entire world, but now you're gone._

Just as I predicted, all of them were clapping and crying over my song, again I didn't want to do that, but they wouldn't leave me be. They were blabbering on so much on how great the song was I took the opportunity to sneak away from the girls before they even noticed.

I walked to the TDB hallway and went to my room. I found the door opened, I take it Courtney was in there. I walked into my room and found Courtney playing on the piano I got placed into my room along with a few other instruments. Just as I was about to speak up, I heard girly high pitched voices coming closer to my door, oh no they're looking for me. I immediately shut the door and locked it. I heard the group of girls voices grow louder, and then it became softer heading another direction. Phew, their gone. I'm surprised Courtney didn't notice that as she continued to play the piano and then she began to sing sadly. Wow she's taking this season harder than I thought.

**Courtney's POV**

I heard the door shut and lock but, I didn't care. I continued to play the piano, as more memories of Duncan and Gwen kept pouring into my head, and that's when I began to sing:

**(AN: This song is by Mary J. Blige called "Smoke" I do not own)**

_Maybe it'll rain today _

_And I won't have to leave my room_

_Givin' me the time _

_I need to get rid of your things_

_Enough procrastinating _

_For reasons that only I know_

_But I'm afraid to ask the mirror_

_The answers may sting_

_[B-Section:]_

_Ooh_

_And the smoke_

_In my eyes makes it hard not to cry_

_Why you gone? _

_The reason is suppose to make sense_

_But it don't_

I shut my eyes and the first memory that comes back is when Duncan gave me the skull just as the boat of losers took me away. "I'll never forget you!" I yelled happily as I waved to who I thought was my punk lover. I never got rid of that skull. In fact since it was so small, I made it so I wore it as a necklace, but I usually keep it tucked under my collar so I don't lose it.

_[Chorus:]_

_Give me something _

_To spark the flame_

_Take away the paint_

_Take it away_

_I can feel the heat_

_From my face_

_Ooh_

_Holding on isn't healthy_

_But it's killin' me_

_To let go_

_Trying to stare _

_At your picture_

_But I can't see it_

_For all this smoke_

_Hmm_

_Not for all the smoke_

_Ooh_

Another memory was when during the aftermath show, when Geoff showed me the clip of Duncan and Gwen "wrestling" together. Even though I knew what I saw, I couldn't let him go; I didn't want to let him go. I even forgave him for that.

_[B-Section:]_

_And the smoke_

_In my eyes makes it hard not to cry_

_Why you gone? _

_The reason is suppose to make sense_

_But it don't_

_But it don't_

_It don't_

_It don't_

_Oh, it don't_

No one. No one thought that Duncan and I as a couple made sense, my family, my friends, and my parents all back home all told me we wouldn't last, at all. I thought in season one Duncan and I did not make sense. I should have listen to my instincts then, so I wouldn't be miserable now.

_Maybe it'll rain today _

_And I won't have to leave my room_

_Givin' me the time to_

_Get rid of your things_

_Enough procrastinating _

_For reasons that only I know_

_But I'm afraid to ask the mirror_

_The answers may sting_

Then the memories of after I was kicked off of season two came of along. Trent, though it was in secret, was still there for me, even when almost everyone else left me behind. He told me that Duncan wasn't worth it; I would just walk back into his manipulative arms again. I told him that I knew he still had that sweet side, I also said a lot of other choice words to him too that I wish I could take back. Trent didn't like it, but he respected my decision and hope the best would come out of it. Oh why didn't I listen to him?

_[B-Section:]_

_And the smoke_

_In my eyes makes it hard not to cry_

_Why you gone? _

_The reason is suppose to make sense_

_But it don't_

The last memory that came back to me, was when Tyler blurted out that Duncan and Gwen had kissed, I was devastated, and yet, they had no regrets. I was furious, but they rolled they're eyes. I was heartbroken, but they were in love. Tears began to pour down my cheeks, I kept my eyes shut.

_[Chorus:]_

_Give me something to spark the flame_

_Take away the pain_

_Take it away_

_I can feel the heat_

_From my face_

_Give me something to spark the flame_

_Take away the pain_

_Take it away_

_I can feel the heat_

_From my face_

_Give me something to spark the flame_

_Take away the pain_

_Take it away_

_I can feel the heat_

_From my…face._

I then purposely slammed my hands on the key, causing a bad cord play afterwards, then folded my arms on the keys and rested my head on my arms, and cried. I cried over how I choose Duncan over all things, the competition, my family, what little friends I had, and Trent, I trusted him the most and I didn't trust his decisions on Duncan. If he was sitting in here right now I tell him how sorry I am.

"Okay, you were right, again Trent, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." I said to no one in particular.

"I was right about what?" I heard a voice say to me. Huh, is it just me or am I hearing his voice and it sound pretty close to Trent's voice being in the same room.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. "You were right about D-D-Dun-can, his ways, everything, and I yelled at y-you for it in the past and I'm s-sorry, I'll never defy your words again." I said as clear as I could to his voice, since I was still crying.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me into a hug, causing me to jump up a bit. I turned around in my seat to see Trent with a soft smile on his face.

"Trent! Oh uhh…what are y-you doing here?" I asked, trying to wipe the tears off of my face.

"Well I was trying to get away from a group from Katie and Sadie's Trent fan club….again," he said chuckling a bit. I giggled at that. His smile grew a bit.

"Also this is my room." He added, smirking at me as my eye widen. Boy do I feel embarrassed.

"Oh, uhh…I was just…looking around...for…umm…." I trailed off. Trent raised his eyebrows.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Courtney. You should know by now you don't need to keep secrets from me, we've told each other nearly everything…so why don't you tell me why you were crying." He said, sitting on the edge of his bed and patted a spot next to him, ushering me to come sit. I rolled my eyes.

"I was not crying. I just had…uhh…allergies." I said as sternly as I could. But Trent didn't by it.

"Courtney…" he said a little bit annoyed by my denial. _Just tell him already, he is your best friend. _

I sighed. "Fine." I got up from the piano and sat next to him.

"Alright then, start talking." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, well after Gwen won the game…

**Blaineley's POV**

Ugh! How hard is it to find a little C.I.T brat anyways? She couldn't have gotten that far...okay Calypso stop and think. If Courtney had a secret friend, who would it be, and where would she go? Well it's obvious it's a guy, since everyone knows she has Bridgette as her only gal pal, sort of, and almost everyone had a bad moment with her through all the season except, Noah? No she hit him with a glass of lemonade when he told her to get over her loss of the game in season one.

_Flashback… _

"_Yeah, Gwen's definitely my choice." Trent said smiling. Courtney rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, but come on. She's smart, but she's not exactly a team player, I was a team player, it should be me-_

"_You're here. You lost. Get over it." Noah said sarcastically, cutting the C.I.T off._

_Courtney shot Noah a death glare and chucked her glass of lemonade at the know-it-all, hitting him in the back of his head, which cause him to fall into the pool, dizzy._

_End flashback…_

Hmm, oh I know, Justin! I mean who wouldn't want Justin? He is the god of all hotness in my eyes. I sighed dreamingly….no wait, Courtney tricked him in season two on the princess pride episode.

_Flashback…_

_Just as Justin leaned again to kiss Courtney, she placed the sword on his nose, stopping him. Justin arched an eyebrow at the type-A princess._

"_Sorry Justin, I just can't let immunity go. You understand." Courtney said to the confused man-candy standing on the edge of the castle. She then, pushed Justin off the edge of the castle, with the wooden sword he gave her as a sign of a truce. _

"_I forgive you princeee-oof!_

_Justin hits his chin on another ledge of the castle. _

"_eeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss-oof!"_

_Then he hits another ledge._

"_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss-oof!"_

_Then he slams onto the ground. _**(AN: OUCHY! That's a long fall.)**

_Ow! Ooww!...I'm okay!_

_End Flashback…_

I shudder at that memory. Nothing that beautiful should be handled so harshly. So it's not Noah, and it's not Justin, then who the hell is it?

I kept on walking, and then turned down the TDB hallway; I stopped walking when I heard a certain C.I.T's voice.

"…and that's why I was sobbing like a sad, little, baby!" I heard Courtney chock out in…Trent's room? Now this is very interesting. I put my ear on the door and listened. The door may be sound proof from the outside, but lucky for me besides the healing assistance necklace, I was given my supersonic hearing. I normally use it for my mortal job, for hearing the gossip from the celebrities voice's from extremely faraway places if my gossip reporters can't track them down for me.

"Court, I know this is hard, but you got to let this go. You can't let Duncan hang over your head all your life." I heard Trent's calm voice say.

"Well it's it not as easy as you think, you got girl flocking to you by the hundreds, and I'm just…a bitch that's going to be left alone forever! She said yelling the last part. I then heard sounds of one of them moving. Then I heard Trent sigh.

"I'm actually getting annoyed by it so I just ignore it and be myself." He simply said. I heard Courtney sigh. Trent continued on. You know, I think it's time the world knew we were closer than the world thinks we are." I heard Trent say. My jaw dropped. OMG…Courtney and Trent? Now this is very interesting. I listened on.

"But what about the paparazzi? The entire cast? All of that unwanted attention?...Duncan and Gwen?" I heard Courtney question. Hmm, so she's hiding her little 'relationship' with Trent, huh?

"Well we might not see each other again right? So at the party, why don't we make the most of it, together, and we don't care what anyone says," Trent tone then got more enthusiastic. "Tonight when we go to the party, we are going to focus on having the time of our lives together like we'll never see each other again!" Trent exclaimed.

I heard Courtney sigh. "Well….okay, but I'm only going to do this because I like you."

I heard Trent chuckle. "Hey I'll take what I can get." Trent joked.

Well I heard all I needed to hear so I walked away from the door to leave the two love birds alone. As I walked to my room, I took out my phone. If the goddess Infinity wants a night to remember before she's leave civilization, she'll get on. I immediately speed dialed my best hair designers, cloths designer, and make-up artist. But not the mortal ones, no, these were special stylist I personally have from a certain ice berg of mine. I walked into my room, locked my door, and sat on my bed.

I put my phone to my ear. "Maidens…I want you to be down here, in my dressing room, 2 days ago, Infinity needs a goddess treatment." I shut my phone. They should be appearing here in 3…2…1…

Automatically, three of my maidens appeared before me, bowing while carrying make-up, cloths fit for a goddess to wear, and naturally made hair products in their hands.

Oh this is going to be good.

**Phew this took me awhile but I did it. **

**P.S.: I so wish I could add a third genre on here since there will be romance also. Imma start putting on the beginning of each chappy that's this is a Supernatural, Adventure, Romance okay? =)**

**Review please and thank you. =D**


	3. Chapter III

**Wow! I read the reviews. I didn't know you guys liked my story so much and thanks ****Princess Abshail**** for that review it was the sweetest one by far :) I'm glad you all like my story so far. Sorry if I'm taking a while. School plus family plus writers block equals slowing me down. But don't give up on me people I'm still here. :D Well let's continue shall we?**

**This story genre is a Supernatural, Adventure; Romance…thought I forget to say that? Lol I'm only going to say that just to be clear with my stories genre.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama I/A/WT. :D**

**Courtney's POV**

After Trent and I agreed on going to the yacht party together, we fell into a moment a silence, besides Trent playing his guitar, no sound was to be heard. Trent was sitting on the backboard of his bed, strumming notes on his guitar, while since it was a king sized bed, I laid down in the center of the bed, on my back looking, with my eyes shut, listening to the beautiful sound the guitar made each time Trent sweet, tender, hands strummed each note.

Ooh is it wrong to think that even though you're fresh from a break-up, to want an even better man's hands around you? Especially if that guy is sweet, gentle, sexy ...Gah! Why did I think that…again! Even if he might feel the same way, I can't just go and hook-up with a beautiful soul like his after I just walked away heartbroken from a unholy heart, i.e. Duncan…I need to think.

Besides I still feel a little awkward from the argument we had back in season two, and how we ended it. He and I were already best of friends…we were close to being more than that after that day.

_Flashback…_ **(AN: you're going to see these very short AN notes through each chappy lol as well as flashbacks and maybe songs I like and ones from TDWT.)**

_As I stomped into my room, angry with the world, I heard footsteps follow close behind, and then I heard the door shut and lock. I clenched my fists and spun around to see a very annoyed Trent, slightly glaring at me._

_I angrily sighed. "Ugh! Why don't you just drop the fucking subject Trent? I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"I so don't have time for this; I have to call my attorneys to make sure they will confirm that I WILL be back on that show, Toot sweet!_

_Trent's glare darkened. "No, not okay Court! I mean, look at yourself! You're still throwing yourself all over that punk wannabe, even though that footage on the aftermath wasn't good enough proof to make you see that he's going to hurt you Courtney…and no one else, but me, is trying to make you understand that!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. _

"_I am NOT throwing myself on him okay?" I yelled in his face. "When I get back in the game he is so, gonna get what coming to him and then-_

"_THEN WHAT, COURTNEY?" he barked back in my face. "You'll expect him to do what you say? Well he's not Courtney! He's just going to lead you on till you get nothing but, suffering in return!" he barked. I felt my blood boil, my anger rising from his words._

_My face darkened. "If you're not going to let me trust my heart, then I won't trust your advice as a friend, Trent!" I spat at him. His eye widened in shock as I continued. _

_I calmed the tone in my voice. "I'm going back to prove that Duncan is still faithful, with or without you're support in my faith in love…and I'm going to be strong alone, like I was before we became friends." When he didn't respond, I just shook my head and walked past him._

_I was about to leave, when his hand caught mine, stopping me. Trent gently pulled me to him and turned me around to face him. He had a soft, yet stern look on his face._

_Trent placed his hands on my shoulders and locked his eyes with mine. "Courtney, you…have made some crazy decisions since the first day on season one…all those decisions…a strong woman made alone." He then caressed my face with both of his hands. "But a stronger woman…will never be alone…because there will be someone beside her, I will always be at her side, no matter what." _

_I was so surprised by my best friends words, he really cared for me that much. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. _

"_Courtney, I may not like you're choice, but if trying to win the heart of a rebel is your final decision…I'm going to be there all the way to the end, I promise." He finished, letting go of my face._

_I smiled. "Trent you are too good to me…thank you." I said, pulling him into a hug. _

_Trent hugged me back, sighing. "Just be lucky I like you…a lot." I giggle in response._

_He then pulled away slightly; our faces then went blank, as we made eye contact. I suddenly felt myself wanting to do something that I knew was so wrong, but felt so right to do. _

_Before I even thought to pull away, before I could restrain myself, I leaned in slowly and placed my lips on his, and I gently kissed him. I felt Trent's body tense up a bit against mine, and I then realized what I was doing. I'm kissing Trent, my best friend, when I loved Duncan! _

_I was about to pull away when Trent placed a hand behind my head, stopping me from doing so, and he deepened the kiss. My mind was telling me to stop, but I wrapped my arms around his neck as I shattered with forbidden desirers and continued to make-out with my best friend. _

_Trent kisses then became rougher, as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly; I moaned from the touch of his lips on mine, his arms holding me so close, this felt so good, and we knew it was wrong, but at that moment, we could care less. _

_I tighten my grip around his neck as he reached down for my legs, and lifted them so I could wrap them around his torso. He kisses traveled to my neck, my skin lite up from each butterfly kiss on the base of my neck as he carried me to my bed. We feel upon the bed with him on top of me. _

_We made out like that for a good ten minutes, and then feel asleep in each other's arms…but the next morning, the guilt of what we've done came, but the regret did not. We swore to never do something like that again and never tell anyone…but that's when he and I were just friends._

_Flashback ends…_

"Court…Courtney...you awake?" I heard Trent ask me. I opened my eyes to find him lying next to me prompted up on one elbow, looking down at me.

I gave him an assuring smile. "Yeah, I'm awake, what is it Trent?" I ask.

"Well…" He began, I raised an eyebrow and ushered him to continue. "Okay, you remember the night that you…uhh…kissed me?" he asked, blushing a bit. My eyes widened, but I nodded. "Did you…um...really regret the uhh…moment of that night?" I was shocked by the question, but I maintain my composer and kept a straight face.

'_Should I tell him the truth of how I really felt?'_

'_**Well you do love him…right?'**_

'_Well *blushes* yes, I do.'_

'_**Then tell him what you really felt, now, before someone ruins the moment.'**_

"Courtney? Did you regret it?" Trent asked again, a bit more worried that I hesitated.

"The…truth?" He nodded once. "No, I never had any regrets." I said blushing. His face went blank for a second before it was replaced with a loving smile.

I smiled back. "Did you regret anything?" I knew he was going to say no, but I wanted to hear him for myself.

Trent smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knocking at the door, followed by…Blaineley's voice? Oh what does she want now?

**Blaineley's POV**

I knocked on Trent's door. "Trent?...Trent, open up! I'm looking for someone."

My plan is finally completed. Since Courtney likes Trent, I decided to make tonight all about them, not Gwen or Duncan. To tell the truth, I hated Gwen and Duncan just as much as Heather and Courtney do combined. They both think that all is going to go their way and as long as they have they're fist, and lack of trust or care, they have control over their enemies as well as their friends. Sure, sure they had they're soft spots for each other and sometimes their friends. Well, that's all going to change after tonight. My maidens will be the perfect assistance for it too.

I had the maidens designed a beautiful, heavenly, dress that would make Courtney go from a type-a princess, to a hot, knockout, goddess. The maidens and I came up with a hair style, so beautiful and wavy, also what make-up she would wear, and last, how the night in general would go.

While looking for Courtney, I overheard Duncan and Gwen talking about her. They were planning to get back at her for everything since season two, by doing a video montage of the worst of Courtney, while everyone is watching the recaps Geoff and Bridgette made of everyone else…including me. Now do they think they can get away with anything as long as I'm around? I don't think so.

I smirked evilly to myself at my plan; it was foolproof for the mortals. I had the maidens use a special silk in the dress. It's able to attract positive attention to the wearer of the dress, so if anyone in the crowd of people has an impulse to say any harsh comments to Courtney, instead it will come out as nice comments.

But unfortunately, it only will work with someone who doesn't know Courtney that well, so it will only affect the crowd of people that will be at the yacht party, not the cast mates. So I got the attention of the crowd covered. I've got a little "song" for them if I can't stop Duncan and Gwen from their little "broadcast" during the recap. I was going to do this as payback to Geoff for the "song" he sang about me, but this is a more important manner.

Did I just say that someone other than me was important? What wrong with me? I've never been like this around infinity when I first got here, why now? I shook that off and waited patiently at the door for one of the lovebirds to answer. When I got no response, and started to hear loud sound of moving around, I spook up again.

"Trent I know you're in there. I can hear people moving around!" I yelled now banging on the door. Suddenly, it was quite and I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Slowly the door cracked open enough for me to see Trent standing there looking at me, annoyed.

Trent rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Blain- I mean, Mildred?" He asked, smirking as I glared back.

"It's Blaineley and I'm looking for Courtney." I asked, pushing the boy out of my way and entering the room.

"Uhh, no haven't seen her since the game ended." He lied. I then heard mutters of things like "this is so gross" and "ewww is that a chicken leg…half eaten?" I snapped my head to the direction it came from, the closet.

I looked back to Trent glaring at him. "Really, then who's voice was that in the closet?" I asked walking towards it.

"No wait! It's really junky in there!...err...uhh and Owen put some of his stuff in there too!" He yelled warningly, trying to make up excuses. I ignored him and opened the closet door and out fell and very filthy Courtney along with well, what appeared to be a load of food. My guess it was Owen's other secret food stash.

"Ugh! Trent, you are too nice for letting Owen put his disgusting pile of food in here instead of your cloths!" Courtney yelled, trying to get out of the pile of food, failing miserably.

"Yeah…I guess the closet, Owen was barrowing, wasn't my best idea." Trent chucked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No really? Stuffing me in a closet full of Owen's revolting food was an excellent idea." Courtney replied sarcastically, pulling a banana peel out of her hair, eyeing it with disgust and casting it aside.

I watched the scene as Trent walked up to her and offered her his hand, Courtney stared at it, but then smiled a bit and took it. Trent with that same soft smile on his face helped her up. Still holding her hand, he pushed a few crumbs out of her hair, and then he gently pushed her hair back behind her ears and I think I heard a tiny purr escape Courtney's throat as she shut her eyes, smiling at his touch.

As cute-ish as the moment was, I look at my clock on my phone; it was 9: 57 PM. Crap! The limo I had specially picked for Courtney and Trent will be here in half an hour! The yacht and departure to the Bermuda Triangle was going to be going at 11:00 PM which means I have to begin the plan now, starting with the love birds.

I turned back to the two. "As adorable as the little moment is," I said, as Trent and Courtney glanced at me, confused, "and don't deny that moment lovebirds, anyways, but Courtney the party is in an hour and you look like a mess, no offence." I finished examining the messy type-A girl, who rolled her eyes in response.

Courtney then shot me a death glare. "Well after I get cleaned up I'm going to go and-

I smiled. "Let my entourage fix you up for the yacht party and fix up Trent too." I said cutting her off. Courtney's eyes widened. "Well I heard you and Elvis here were going to the party together so I figured-

"You eavesdropped on us?" Courtney asked enraged as she began to approach me menacingly, only to get held back by Trent.

"Wait a minute Court let's hear her out first." He said calmly to the angry girl.

Courtney looked ready to protest, but then just sighed.

"Fine." She huffed. Wow this guy is making it easier for me.

"Well, now that I've got your attention, yes I eavesdropped on you two, and duh I know you both like each other, and I know you both want to be with each other to the end of what might be the last time you two see each other and blah, blah, blah," Courtney and Trent both frowned, I waved it off. "Yeah whatever's, but I can make the last night for you two the best night of your lives." I finished.

"Why would you want to do that for us? You hate all of us, so why help us?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow. Trent nodded in agreement.

I walked up to Courtney and placed a hand on her shoulder, she eyed it strangely, but didn't shrug it off like last time, and I smiled slightly and continued on.

"Because you both have suffered the same fate as each other, fighting for the ones which you thought you loved before, only to walk away with embarrassment, pain, and overall anger." I said as sympathetic as I could. When they responded with slightly sad faces, I continued on. "Oh but, it's not all bad right? I mean you still have each other, no?" I said as I grabbed each of their hands and intertwined them together. The couple stared down at their hands for a second before smiling dreamingly at each other and tightening their grip on each other's hands. I smirked. "Now see? Isn't that better? So, do you want me to give you both the best last night together, or not?" I asked slyly.

Courtney and Trent snapped out of their loving trance towards each other to look at my expression, to try and find any symbol of lying or betrayal. My clever ability to have the perfect straight face fooled the two as they looked at each other, exchanging assuring smiles before turning back to me.

"We're in." They said simultaneously, linking arms.

"Fabulous, a wise decision choosing the fun way to go out." I said smirking.

Courtney gave me a warning look. "Blaineley, if any of this is a trick, my lawyers will be all over you like a bunch of mad blood sucker."

"Don't worry hun, just leave everything to mwah, and they're won't be any problems." I assured her.

**Sorry If I took so long I really am sorry, but I've been doing so much and time just got the worst of me. Again, don't worry people I'm still here. Review please and thank you for not giving up on me.**


	4. Chapter IV

**AN: Chapter IV, I hate, hate, hate, being half a senior in high school all of the sudden. The senior class that I have acts like a bunch of children **** that's giving seniors who have some since a bad name. It's because of the issue along with other school drama has sadly kept me busy. I deeply apologize for updating so beyond slowly but that's life for ya. I have to do so much with family and friends and keeping up with being half a step up in hell…I mean school… and I had to do family things over the holidays, that I never get time to relax. But don't worry I still remember I have a story to write for you all ^^. Oh and one thing I would like to address I will be featuring made up characters later on in the story along with officially mythology gods and goddesses in this story but I won't tell where or when lol. Just look out for them, savvy? Cool. Now let the story continue****.**

**P.S: How many of you thought I was dead, as long as I've been gone? Be honest when u review today -_- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series **

**Courtney's POV**

After Blaineley explain how this was going to work, Trent and I agree to go along with it so he and I could have fun together. She then snuck us into her room to get us ready for the party. I didn't know she was going to go all out because next thing I knew a small group of giggling, slutty looking, hair and make-up artists, which I'm guessing was her new slutty entourage, were all over us and they were quick with they're work.

Everything they did to us was extremely quick and precise with what Blaineley suggested we wear to the party. Wait, since when did Blaineley have a good taste in…well anything? She was voted the most fake and worst dressed female for almost the entire cast this year. But that's not the point.

The point to this whole thing was, I still don't totally trust Blaineley, or her plans, but it was like Trent and I said before, what else do we have left to lose?

'_**Uhh…each other, uh duuuuuhhh!'**_

'_Sometimes I wonder how YOU are my sub-conscience! You're so immature, annoying, and rude-_

'_**-and still you…just more free spirited than you're superior, intelligent, more stubborn sub-conscience of our mind.'**_

'_No, you aren't…you don't…your just a…oh whatever.'_

'_**Like I said before, stubborn.'**_

'_Whatever!'_

My argument with my conscience was interrupted by one of the slutty looking hairstylists having to yank on my hair for a brief second causing me to let out a 'ouch!' in pain before she lets my hair waterfall out of her hand. I looked in the mirror, I was surprised at who I saw looking back at me, was it me?

My hair was down and curled slightly and my bangs were swooped to my left with a white, rose, hair clip. My make-up was soft but beautiful at the same time. I had pink rose lip gloss on, and soft spring eye shadow that look as soft as the sunset, which made my face glow.

Then one of the cloths designers came and told me I could take my robe off now. I stood up and removed the robe that reviled the said dress that Blaineley had her designers make for me.

I didn't get a good look at it at first, on a count of the robe covering it, but as I removed the robe, I saw before me in the mirror a women who had the beauty of…well it was too beautiful to describe. It felt like I was dressed as beautiful as a…goddess.

Sure i looked like the slutty goddesses you would see on those silly photos of what people suggested the gods and goddesses looked like, but it was a beautiful sight to see. The dress was a light purple, had no sleeves, came down just barely past my thighs, the dress only hugged my breast and by the way, it was made tot showed off a LOT of cleavage, which I didn't favor too much, and the rest of the dress moved freely, like it was blowing in a soft breeze. The shoes I wore were laced to my knee, high heel wedges, with a tiny white rose on each of my ankles.

I'd normally repulse such a dress with my chest being almost completely exposed like this but, it was something about the dress that I had an, extraordinary feeling about it. Every single motion I made I was more shocked at the beautiful women in the mirror.

Blaineley came up behind me, smiling smugly. "Well, what do you think hun?"

I snapped out of trance and turned to Blaineley. "It's a bit too revealing for my taste, but it will do."

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Very well then," Blaineley check the clock on her phone, " oh we got five minutes till the limo driver shows up, let's move it people!" she exclaimed as she lead me out of her room while shooing the designers away from me as they kept trying to add more detail to my outfit.

When exiting the room I see Trent who is also trying to flock off other cloths designers who kept trying to touch him as well. That was starting to get on my nerves.

"_Why did they all have to be female?"_ I asked myself in my head.

"Ladies, please, you've done quite enough, thank you." Trent said politely as he broke free of the small group of giggling makeup artists surrounding him. He then spotted me and his jaw dropped.

"Courtney?...Whoa, you look…I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck and his face was slowly turning red. I tried to hold in a laugh, he was so cute when he blushes. Trent then looked up at me and smiled.

"Courtney you look beyond incredible." He said as his cheeks turned redder.

I giggled at his bashfulness. "Thank you, you look great too." I said looking him up and down.

Trent was wearing the outfit he usually wears with The Drama Brothers, a white turtle neck sweater and white jeans with the leg pockets and he wore black Jordan's on his feet. In my head I rolled my eyes, I just hope he doesn't act like a drama brother tonight because I really want to spend time with him and not stress with…a certain couple of gothic, horror movie watching, two timing, backstabbing, abnormal, jerks.

Blaineley then walked past us impatiently towards the front door of the studio. She stopped at the front door and looked impatiently at us.

"Ok, ok, we agree we all look nice here, the limo should be outside waiting for us by now, let's move it!" Blaineley commanded causing her entourage to flinch in terror and immediately packed all of their supplies and went outside so quick before we could blink. Blaineley then strutted outside to the limo with her nose in the air.

Trent looked at me and smile and extended his hand and I smiled back and took it happily as we walked hand and hand to the waiting limo outside.

**Blaineley's POV**

As I sat in the limo waiting for us to arrive to the party, I glanced from the corner of my eye at Infinity who was talking and smiling at mortal Trent. Poor pitiful Infinity, little does she know that not only does she have to learn all the powers of every god and goddess in Greece, but she has to be married to the son of Hades before a war breaks out. Not to mention that's the only way to mend peace with Zeus and Hades. I know, I'm saying it like it's no big deal. It is a big deal, just not MY big deal for me because it's her prob not mine.

I just hope I get to go back to my old body and old eternal life in Olympus again because this mortal planet sucks ass. Plus in the study of Mythology, I'm not even considered one of the top goddesses to be recognized and yet Hermes gets his stupid title as 'god of messaging' and yet they can't give a title for a 'goddess of temptations'.

My thoughts on this whole thing get interrupted when my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID and glared at the name. Hermes

"Hermes." I hissed causing Infinity and Trent to eye me strangely and I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Umm, excuse me for a minute, heh." I said as I turned away from the two and answered my phone.

"Hello, Hermes." I greeted saying his name in a dull fashion.

"Calypso." He replied on the other end using the same tone as I did.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it oh great 'god of messaging'?" I question sarcastically.

"Listen Calypso," He began a bit harshly. "You got until the sun reaches the center of the sky before Poseidon does your job for you and makes sure you can't come home…this time it will be permanent except that you'll have your maidens taken, and your iceberg sunk to the bottom of the sea, and you will lose all the little respect that the other gods and goddesses do have for you-" I became angry and stopped him right there.

"Alright, alright, listen here assbag, with tacky wings for shoes!" I yelled into the phone as Infinity and Trent looked at me questioning but I ignored them and continued. "I'll show you that I can do MY job, MY way, and I'll do it better than those entire snobbish, hog monkey, bastards combined, and that goes triple for you too Hermes!" I barked into the phone as loud as I can.

The other line stayed silent for a minute or two as the couple sitting across from me stared at me in confusion with a hint of 'I am officially freaked out by you' on their faces but I couldn't care less.

Finally Hermes spoke up, chuckling? "We'll see Calypso," he said teasingly as he then paused to chuckle and I frown at that. "We shall see, till then, have a good evening Calypso." Then the line went dead.

I growled angrily and shoved my phone down into my bra and crossed my arms. I felt eyes upon me so I looked up to see Infinity and Trent staring at me like I was crazy.

I shot them a death glare. "I'm sorry is there something you two want to say?" I asked harshly.

Both of them, with their eyes widen went back to talking to each other like nothing happened.

"I thought not." I muttered to myself as I looked out the window.

**Courtney's POV**

Hmm, Blaineley is acting even more strange since she started this whole plan for Trent and me.

I wanted to ask her why she was really doing this since I heard her phone call but, that thought will have to wait because the limo came to a slow halt and Trent was getting ready to step out of the limousine after the other cast masts who were ahead of us were done getting out of there limo's. I was about to get ready to get out of the limo too, but then something hit me…what are all those people going to say to me when I get out? Were they going to yell at me, throw things at me? Criticize Trent for being in the same limo as me?

I suddenly had a funny feeling in my stomach as our limo pulled up some more as we approached the walkway to the yacht. I never felt this fearful of what people thought about me since before I met my god mother. She always told me don't ever let other peoples opinion get to you, because they are not you, the only persons opinion that matters the most when it's about you is your opinion and yours alone.

But right now, I'm freaking out too much to try and even think about her advice. Trent took notice of my sudden panic and turned to me with a worried look on his face.

"Court you ok? What's wrong?" Trent asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Nothing except…"I trailed off looking out the window at the crowd cheering for everyone as they started walking onto the yacht with Duncan and Gwen leading.

Trent follows my eyes to where I was looking and turned back to me with his assuring smile.

"No matter what happens out there tonight I'll be right here, ok?" Trent then took my hands in his.

I took one more look at the crowd. "Well…..ok Trent…but if Duncan or Gwen try anything I'll kick their punkish, gothic, asses then sink the yacht and jump over bored." I said strictly causing Trent to put his hands up in surrender and chuckle in reasons.

"Ok then, your highness whatever you want." He laughed. I smiled and lightly punched his arm.

Our limo was right in front of the walk way and I took Trent's hand and he gripped my hand tightly.

One of Blaineley's entourage had their hand on the door ready to let us out, the crowd eager to know who was coming out.

As she opened the door I braced for the reaction of the crowd and when they all got a good look at Trent and I, the first thing they all did was….

**Ooooooh cliff hanger! Ik ik you all hate me for that and I just got back I don't blame you but come on you all saw a cliffhanger there. But don't worry now that im back I gonna try as hard as I can to keep up with my story, Ok? **

**PS: I was serious about the whole how many of you thought I was dead thing and I would like an awnser while you give me feedback ok? Cool till next chappy later **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter V

**AN: New chapter is here well I wonder how the crowd responded to Courtney when she came out of the limo with Trent….hmmm….let's find out shall we? **

**But first thing is first-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series**

**Blaineley's POV**

Just as I predicted the crowd cheered, screamed Infinity's mortal name, took photos, and even the other fans, that were fans of the other cast mates, turned to cheer for Infinity as Trent took her hand and lead her out of the limo and I followed the two as I watched my plan unfold perfectly.

As Mortal Trent and Infinity walked down the walk way to the yacht all of the other cast mates were more shocked than angry at the fact that not only did Infinity steal all of the other fans attention, but also the fact that they now look at Trent as a total traitor and or crazy for being so much as near Infinity, let alone liking her.

The entire crowd cheered for me as well, considering the fact that I was wearing my usual red dress, only it was enchanted as well. I frowned when I realize a lot of people were cheering not for me, but for my dress's powers. What I wouldn't give for real applause for a change. None of the gods and goddesses liked anything I ever did no matter how hard I try to do the right thing.

_Flashback:_

"_Behold Calypso, the realm of the Himalaya's one of the warmest supernatural realms of the Olympian universe, even warmer than the mortal Himalayas' that lies upon the earth." said Ring Jing Ring the goddess of locational knowledge while walking me and a few other gods and goddesses around the area. I don't know about everyone else, but I was burning up. Then an idea came to me._

"_Oh, I know how to give this place some A.C.!" I exclaimed as I snapped my fingers and instead of a nice breeze I made a blizzard by accident causing some of the mythical animals to flee in panic and the citizens of the Himalaya's to constantly try to warm themselves as well as their land up._

_Ring Jing Ring looked shocked at the kayos I accidentally created before glaring at me as everyone else laughed mockingly at me. I felt so embarrassed and that was just another day I messed up I had many worse days. _

_End of Flashback: _

As I snapped back to reality, I noticed the other cast mates as well as Chris and Chef were glaring at me, since they're fans were all shouting for me as well, so I quickly played it off and did my best strut down the walkway to the yacht with my head in the air as the crowd erupts loudly as I strutted past the others and caught up with Infinity and Trent.

**Courtney's POV**

I noticed Blaineley was eating the attention up like her not so secret addiction to sugar coded lemon cakes but, I on the other hand, felt uneasy. I turned to Trent and he simply smiled and waved to the crowd as they shouted for not only him but for me as well even the fans I thought would hate me are cheering not booing like I thought would happen.

'_Easy, Courtney, just got to play it off and smile and wave' _I thought to myself as I did just that to the crowd. I felt 24 pairs of eyes shooting either confused looks, or daggers at the back of my head and tried my hardest not pay attention.

We finally walked up onto the yacht only to be harshly greeted by the last two people I wanted to so much as breathe their air, Duncan and Gwen. Duncan first spoke up.

"Ok, either everyone is on a new drug that makes them love people they would hate, or Blaineley paid a crowd worth of actors to make you look good." Duncan said rudely as Gwen snickered at his suggestions then smirked evilly at me.

"Talk about a desperate attempt to redeem yourself huh, Courtney?" Gwen said rudely while rolling her eyes.

"…Or, these people may appreciate someone worthy of competing against instead of a couple of two-timers like you two." I said as I glared at the couple.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, darling." He then took Gwen's hand and walked with her inside the yacht. As they walked away from us, I noticed they were whispering about something and kept looking at me on the way inside. I had a feeling something really bad is going to happen on this night. Trent then grabbed both my shoulders and had me look him in the eyes.

"Courtney, it's going to be alright we're not going let those two ruin our night for us. Don't let them get to you, ok?" I nodded in response and he smiled back. But little did he know that I was far from letting it go with them.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT…..**

**Author's POV**

As the yacht crews over the ocean blue, the party continued to be a success, to Courtney's advantage anyhow. All the groups of fan's that were invited to the yacht party all wanted to meet her, and get her autograph, and take pictures of her and Trent together.

Courtney was still a bit uneasy about some things but let them go after a while and started to have fun with her no longer a secret crush but her now sweetheart, Trent, who treated her like she was his treasure.

The night seemed to go perfectly Courtney chatted with fans, had some laughs and even drew a crowd when she danced the night away with Trent.

**Courtney's POV**

"Trent I don't know, I don't usually dance to songs like this." I said to him as he was leading me to the dance floor full of bodies grinding slowly to the song that was playing. I didn't like the way it sounded or looked so I tried to talk Trent out of this again by making an excuse. "Besides Trent, I can't dance like that anyway."

He then turned around then spun me around so my back was to him. Then I felt him breathing on my neck as he took one of my hands in his and placed his other hand around my waist. I was feeling my face heat up from his touch.

"Dance like there's no one but us here, like no one is watching you, but me." He whispered in my ear seductively as he started to grind against me causing me to move with him as another song I didn't prefer came on.

_[[Chorus:]]_

_all my stripper friends(hey)_

_all my ex-boyfriends_

_we all want the same thing_

_we all want the same thing_

_bodies on the bar_

_reaching for the stars_

_we all want the same thing_

I was feeling a little awkward about the whole grind dance thing at first because I usually didn't dance like that often but when I was with Trent, he and I wanted the same thing to have a really good time.

_VERSE:_

_doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day_

_if you buy it or just sell it or just give it away_

_it's the same at the end of the day_

_doesn't matter if you paying or just stop payin'_

_some just standing in their head and some just want some layin' _

_it's the same at the end of the day!_

It didn't matter if the rest of the cast was giving me daggers as I started to flow with the song and grind sexily against Trent as I started to bend over and shake my ass into Trent's pelvis as he put his hands on my waist and was practically starting to drool over me as we continued to grind to the music and we were starting to attract a crowds attention. I noticed Blaineley was watching us and gave me a thumbs-up and I winked back as Trent and I kept dancing.

_[[chorus]]_

_all my stripper friends(hey)_

_all my ex-boyfriends_

_we all want the same thing_

_we all want the same thing_

_bodies on the bar_

_reaching for the stars!_

_VERSE:_

_doesn't matter if they care or they don't care less_

_put your finger on the trigger of your favorite black dress it's okay at the end of the day_

_doesn't matter if you're open or afraid to fall_

_all that matters is that you stay true to who you are_

_it's okay at the end of the day!_

As we kept on dancing, and the crowd started wolf whistling, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gwen glaring at me mostly and Duncan mostly glaring at Trent. I don't know how I could tell but I saw rage, fury, aggravation, and a hint of…jealousy? We're they getting jealous, of us? Oh who cares, let them be the way they are it'll just be the same at the end of this trip anyways; those two full of carelessness. I then focus my complete attention to Trent as I stood up and faced him and I placed a finger at the top of his head and he slowly dropped down while bucking his pelvis towards me nice and slow and he had a lustful look in his eyes as did I.

_[[Chorus]]_

_all my stripper friends(hey)_

_all my ex-boyfriends_

_we all want the same thing_

_we all want the same thing_

_bodies on the bar _

_reaching for the stars _

_we all want the same thing_

I gently cupped Trent's chin and slowly pulled him up as the next verse played and the crowd was erupting for us, but our moment wasn't over yet.

_[[Bridge]]_

_we all want to live_

_we all want to love_

_how to love without getting burned_

_we want to be loved_

_are we good enough?(yeah)(yeah)_

As the chorus line began to play I grabbed Trent's shoulders and pulled him close and kissed him roughly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me right back. As he and I pull away we start doing a sexy dance together.

_[[Chorus]]_

_all my stripper friends (want that?)_

_all my ex-boyfriends (yeah)_

_we all want the same thing (uh huh)_

_we all want the same thing_

_bodies on the bar_

_reaching for the stars_

_we all want the same thing (we all want the same thang) _

Trent twirls me around and dips me behind his back with one arm and I slowly dip down and get pushed back up by his ankle and I drop down and as I come back up I grind my pelvis up his leg.

_all my stripper friends(hey)_

_all my ex-boyfriends_

_we all want the same thing_

_we all want the same thing_

_bodies on the bar_

_reaching for the stars_

_we all want the same thing_

As we are face to face we then snake our arms around each other as we keep dancing and start French kissing and when the song ends Trent puts his hands on my back and dips me again and I place one leg on his torso.

As the crowd applauded and wolf whistled, the music was suddenly turned off, causing everyone to complain or 'boo' about it.

Then, Geoff got on stage putting on his head microphone. "Relax party peeps, we'll get right back to partyin' our asses off, but for right now it's time for more clips from the total drama series this time we got clips of Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent give it up for them my peeps! Woohoo! "Geoff said as the guests cheered for all four of us. Trent and I exchanged looks because we knew that he wasn't in session three with us and there couldn't be any clips of him anywhere.

As spot lights were shinned on each of us as the other lights turned off, a huge plasma screen was lowered down and then the clips started, as Geoff explains what's happening in each scene.

"At first when session three started, the first surprise was that not only did the D-man quit on the first episode, but that when he returned, the friend-ish ship of Courtney and Gwen quickly ended when the unthinkable happened." He said dramatically as the clip of Duncan and Gwen kissing appeared. I glared evilly at the screen as the crowd gasped and 'booed' a little as Geoff went on.

"Cool it down dudes and babes, no need to boo at these two, for as you all thought that Courtney and Trent were the faithful ones all along we got a little footage to prove that maybe these two aren't so innocent after all." Geoff said while smirking at us as another clip came on of Trent and me when we first kissed. How did Geoff even get this? Unless, sick someone rigged cameras in each of our rooms? Now that's just…well I couldn't be totally surprised because they had cameras in our cabins and trailers and even in the bathrooms.

But still everything that Trent and I said and did was on that clip and everyone was whispering and gasping a little and I saw Blaineley running behind the plasma and then the screen began to static up till the screen went black and Blaineley casually walked from behind the plasma like nothing happened. She looked at me and immediately her casual face fell to an apologetic look then I felt something drip off my face I touched it and saw it was tears.

I then, feeling embarrassed about all of this, pushed through the crowd as then continued to look upon me strangely and whisper things about me that I knew were all bad. I heard Trent yelling my name but ignored his call and out of the corner of my eye as I ran towards the door, I saw Duncan with his arm around Gwen smirking evilly at me, Gwen on the other hand had a blank face that showed a hint of guilt? I didn't bother taking the time to take her face in because I burst through the door and ran to the far end of the yacht as tears feel from my eyes.

**Trent's POV**

Courtney and I were having an amazing time, till this happened. I saw the crowd then turned to me whispering god know what to each other and I turned to the stage and shot a death glare at Geoff. He merely shrugged.

"Hey it wasn't my idea bro, I was just the messenger not the master mind." He said casually as if nothing happened. I wanted to kick his ass for this but Bridgette beat me to it. She walked onto the stage and grabbed Geoff roughly by the ear and yanked him back stage.

I was going to have to deal with him later, right now I needed to find Courtney and so I pushed through the crowd and went outside to find her.

**Blaineley's POV**

Great, the night was supposed to go Infinity's way, and it all turned into chicken shit. To top it off the moon was almost to the center of the sky which me I better get that goddess in the water pronto. But I can't have any human witnesses so I got to beat Trent to Courtney. I ran out the back door to and used my sonic hearing to locate her. I started to hear silent weeping and followed the sound and the sound grew and grew until I saw someone curled up in a ball with brunette hair flowing in the breeze near the end of the yacht.

I slowly approached her. "Soon you'll never have to look at these mortals ever again, Infinity." I said to myself as I was now standing directly in front of her. "Courtney? Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at the moon. It was almost time for the departure of Infinity. I looked at the sea and saw the waves picking up and I think I heard one wave moan "proceed" as the waves slowly grew.

Infinity stood up her eyes red and makeup ruined. "No I am not ok. I was completely humiliated back there. That private moment exposed for all to see and now not only am I placed as one of the bad guys again, but now Trent is going to be hated and it's all my fault!" she shouted as she began to weep some more and turned her back to me. I realized she was just at a perfect angle for me to push her in.

I slowly came closer and gently placed both hands on Infinity's back as if to comfort her. I know somehow I was going to feel bitter sweet about this in the morning but I had to do this.

"There, there my dear, soon all of your problems will wash away." I whispered to her as I was ready to push her in.

"Courtney?" I heard a voice call out. Shit! It was that mortal Trent, he'll ruin everything! I had to act fast. Just as Courtney was about to turn around and respond to the voice, I immediately shoved her over the yacht as she screamed in fright and the screams were silenced as Infinity landed into the ocean. The storm cover then began to worsen and the waves started to toss and turn and through that I spotted Poseidon's hands shaped as giant waves tossing the yacht around.

Trent showed up to where he heard Infinity's screams and I put on my most terrified face. I swear I should be an actress.

"Blaineley? What happened? I heard Courtney scream! Where is she?" the mortal asked me looking angry and terrified at the same time.

"Oh Trent, she jumped ship! She was at her breaking point and I couldn't stop her! She said that she couldn't take it anymore and said to tell u she loved you!" I fake cried more to add effect. "I'm so sorry Trent!" I cried and I ran to him and embraced him and faked cried louder and he easily bought it.

"It's ok Blaineley, at least you tried." He said sadly then pulled me away from him as a huge wave crashed the side of the yacht. I used my supersonic hearing and heard people screaming and panicking below.

"Ok we got to get down below deck, everyone is probably freaking out over this storm." I said as I ran inside as Trent followed.

**Courtney's POV**

I was sinking down under and was trying to surface. I couldn't tell where the surface was since all I could see was sea foam everywhere. I then looked for the moon; since it was my only light out here I then spotted the moons reflection and quickly swam towards it before I lost the little air I had left.

As I finally reached the surface, coughing and gasping for breath, I realized I was too far from the yacht and the waves were so high I couldn't swim towards it. While trying to keep upon the surface, I was trying to remember how I even got out here, it all happened so fast. My thoughts were cut short sadly, as I hear a loud noise it sounded like a wave. I turned myself around to see what I only thought was real in mythology.

Before me, was a forty foot wave that had a man's face upon it and that's when it hit me, I was in the presents, of Poseidon. But before I had a chance to think the wave came crushing down on me, then everything went back to sea foam again, then black.

**Omg, pplz, u would not believe how loooooong it took me to get my creativity back it feels so good well I hope u liked this chappy more coming soon REVIEW PLZ!**


	6. Chapter VI

**AN: Ok this chapter is mainly on what happens to Blaineley, the man that Courtney is forced to marry(psst… if one of the male cast members goes missing, he's the groom), and the rest of the cast during the time period that Courtney is taken to her God Mother Willow's secret island. And I know, I know, this took a long, long, long, long, while to finally upload and some of my grammar is off and I had some very little** **spelling mistakes but I'm getting better well here comes chapter VI.**

**Blaineley's POV**

As I watched Poseidon from a window, tossing and turning the waves and create the fog so his form was hidden from any mortals to see, the waves grew higher and louder, so did the screams of the Total Drama Mortals. I scoffed at their screams of panic, what cowards.

As far as I was concerned about them, which was not at all, I was still mad about my failed attempted to make my escape with my maidens leaving the mortals to fend for themselves….At least that was the plan, until Trent grabbed my wrist and pulled me and everyone else who was outside into the yacht out of fear of losing more people.

I sighed in annoyance as I watched Beth, Harold and DJ running around in circles, pointlessly screaming for help as Katie, Sadie, Lindsey and Sierra were all clinging to each other screaming the heads off.

Geoff and Bridgette were having their "'lovey dovey make out moment", thinking that it was 'the end' for them.

Owen was running around screaming his head off as Izzy was on his shoulders pretending to drive him around as if he was a runaway car.

Trent was holding a flower corset from Courtney's dress to his heart and was sitting on the floor, looking depressed.

Cody was trying to cling to Gwen out of fear from the lightning, which was starting to get a little too close and loud for comfort, only to have Duncan yank him from Gwen and tossed him into Noah's arms, who in response rolled his eyes and dropped Cody who landed on his ass with a loud thud.

Eva was just standing there unfazed by the deadly, stormy, surroundings around her and Ezekiel was standing behind her shivering and twitching and still looking green, bald, and disgusting as ever.

Tyler was hanging onto a dangling, broken, pipe trying to do chin-ups on it, chanting something about 'leaving a beautiful corpse', while next to him Justin was staring at himself in a half broken mirror moping loudly about how his pretty face will never see the light of day again…and to think I was crushing on that guy.

Leshawna, Heather, and Alejandro, were arguing about who's plan was better in an attempt to escape the now danger hazard we sadly call Gwen's Yacht.

I sat alone on the only not broken table bored to death watching the idiotic mortals waste their breath on hopeless last wishes and attempts to end the sudden death that they think calls to them.

The only good news was that Poseidon got some anger management classes so he no longer kills mortals with the sea, unless they deserved it of course. The bad news was Chris and Chef ditched us by calling a rescue chopper fit for two people, no surprise to any of us, just before the riot of fear with the Total Drama Fans.

Speaking of which, the worse news was that all the closest fans whom Gwen invited to the party took all the emergency life boats and took off leaving us behind to drown since they assumed that the cast was so experienced with getting out of this kind of shithole of a disaster we'll live somehow like always.

Oh and the horrible news, I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots who don't know the words common sense, so I guess it looks like Calypso has to step in on this mess.

I got up from my seat, and walked into the middle of the panicking group and let out a loud, high pitched whistle causing everyone to shut the hell up and looked my direction.

"Alright, listen up everyone! What you're all doing is getting us absolutely nowhere and unless you all develop some common sense like now, we're all going to die!" I explained loudly to the group as they looked at each other in shocking realization of how much time they wasted. Man these mortals are stupid.

Then Gwen stepped up to me and spoke. "Why should we listen to you anyway? You hate all of us." She sneered as some of the other cast mates nodded in agreement.

I shot her a death glare. I didn't want to hear these mortals ignorant protest. "Because, unlike you Ms. 'let's got to the vivid and deadly Bermuda triangle', I have a plan that involves using common sense and won't get us all killed!" I snapped at her.

Instead of coming up with some smart ass comment, Gwen looked down in slight shame as some of the others glared at her. This was technically her fault after all, not to mention a perfect cover for the entire fiasco with Infinity.

"Ahem now as I was saying, instead of panicking, we need to send some people down below to protect what little emergency items we have left, while everyone on deck finds a way to gain control of the yacht and get us out of this area, now!"

Immediately everyone began to protest on some issues about the plan since it wasn't as simple as it sounded…at least to them. "QUIET! Now I need Beth, Lindsey, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, DJ, Owen, Cody, Noah, Justin and Trent, to go down below and find as many emergency supply such as food, water, necessities, as you can and maybe if we're lucky there might be a rubber raft somewhere." The group all did as they were told.

Then I looked at the others. "As for everyone else, and this goes especially for Gwen and Duncan, find ways to gain control of the yacht and get us the hell out of here! Now let's move it people!" I noticed Duncan rolled his eyes. "Is there a problem, Duncan?"

"Nothing, except that your ten thousand times as annoying as Courtney," He said as he looked around as if to point her out. "Speaking of the drama queen, where is she?" he asked as everyone froze and looked around.

Lindsey scratched her head. "Yea, wouldn't have Carly try to boss us all around by now?" she asked cutting in.

Beth nodded. "I agree Lindsey, Courtney would have been bossing us around six way from Sunday…maybe she managed to get a life boat of her own when she ran out of here earlier."

"She didn't get a life boat." Trent said coldly. Finally he speaks.

"Well then what happened to her royal pain in the ass?" Duncan asks sarcastically caring.

I watched as Trent's eyes locked on Duncan and Gwen and judging by the raging passion that grew in his eyes this was going to be good and ugly. I sat back and watched the sparks fly.

"She jumped ship because of you two!" Trent snapped getting off the floor. "YOU GODDAMN ASSBAGS MADE HER DROWN HERSELF! BLAINELEY TRIED TO STOP HER BUT SHE WOULD NOT LISTEN TO ANYONE! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, SHES GONE AND SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK! "He yelled as he tears fell from his eyes.

I looked at Gwen and I saw guilt written all over that face. Severs her right anyways, but Duncan on the other hand, had no signs of guilt or care or any trace of hurtful emotion at all. Wow this guy is low.

Duncan snorted. "Whatever, it's her fault anyway she asked for it and she basically made herself crack and thought that death was the answer. Get over it people die every day."

I looked at Trent again and he looked ready to kill Duncan. I was expecting him to snap but surprisingly, Gwen was the one to get enraged. Everyone was watching the whole thing. This drama was too much; I tried to hold back my smirk.

"Get over it...Get over it? Duncan, we made Courtney preform suicide and broke Trent's heart and all you can say to him is get over it?" Gwen yelled getting all in Duncan's face.

Duncan glared at her. "Why the hell do you care, Gwen? You were into the plan earlier and you don't even like Courtney anymore! Now you choose to get all sympathetic for her what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you? You're the one who doesn't care that you made Courtney kill herself! YOU are tossing her death aside like its yesterday's trash! She may have done horrible things in the past but she does not deserve to die for it! I admit that I'm no saint and neither is anyone else here but none of us deserve to die for what we all did, not even Courtney!" Gwen snapped back.

Then everything got quiet. Everyone had shameful looks on their faces, minus Duncan of course, sheesh this guy was cold hearted. Even Heather and Alejandro, had shame on their faces as well. Gwen, cutting off her angry gaze towards Duncan, walked to Trent and knelt down to comfort him.

Duncan just glared at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, go ahead, sulk over the same girl who hates you, like I give a damn." He walked out to the upper deck not looking back.

Slowly one by one everyone went to do what I told them to do, leaving Gwen, Trent and I alone.

"Trent, I am so sorry. I wish there was a way I could take this all back." Gwen said sadly wrapping her arms around him.

Trent shrugged her off. "Well you can't take it back what you did is done…and if you were really sorry you wouldn't have caused this in the first place." He said coldly.

"Trent please, I-

"Don't you think you've done enough? I don't want to talk to you, ok? Just go and help Duncan drive your yacht out of here, I just want to be alone right now." Trent finished as he got up and went down the stairs to the lower deck.

Gwen just stood there, her mouth slightly open, watching Trent walk away from her. Maybe now was a good time for me to butt in.

"Well, Gwen….are you going to just stand there, mouth agape or are you going to go get us all out of your mess?" I asked harshly enough for her to look my direction.

Gwen shut her mouth and glared at me. "Whatever, Blaineley just….ugh, whatever!" She stormed out to the upper deck.

Ha! My plan went so well, but I can't tell that maybe, just maybe I forgot something. I kept pondering about it as I walked out to the upper deck.

**Trent's POV**

I slowly walked down the stairs to where the others were looking for supplies and sat on a barrel, watching the others look for survival supplies, failing miserably.

"Owen! That was going to be our food for when we get out of here!" Beth yelled at a tired looking Owen.

"Heh-heh-heh '_hiccup_' Oops, sorry." He replied sheepishly to the others.

"Ewwww! All the toilet paper is all soggy!" said a disgusted Lindsey as she walked out of one of the bathrooms, followed by Justin, Cody and Sierra.

"Looks like the yacht is taking more damage in the plumbing systems, the bathrooms are soaking wet and all the toilets are broken," said Cody.

Justin frowned. "Forget the plumbing system! All the mirrors are broken! Now I'll never have a decent mirror to take with me so I can look at my gorgeous face instead of all you hideous people!" Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"Who cares about your stupid face? It's not as good looking as Cody's anyway." Sierra swooned as she hugged Cody.

"Guy's we got to focus!" piped in DJ. He came from out of one of the room's holding a duffle bag full of supplies. Katie and Sadie came out of another room, each of them holding a pink duffle bag full of supplies.

"Eiiii! Oh my gosh Sadie, look at all the supplies we found!" Katie squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, like totally! We are so smart, aren't we?" Sadie squealed, jumping up and down just like Katie.

"Yeah, _totally _a couple of_ geniuses._" Noah piped in sarcastically as he walked out of another room with Tyler behind him carrying a duffle bag.

"Thank you!" The two replied at the same time, smiling. Noah walked past them and rolled his eyes and Tyler followed while chuckling, that is until he slipped on a puddle and landed on his back and the duffle bag slammed onto his face.

I shook my head and looked down at the corset I had from Courtney's dress. I still could not believe that this was happening. The girl I was falling in love with is gone and she was never coming back.

'_Well of course she's not coming back, she drowned herself and you weren't there to stop her.'_

'_**If I had just been there in time, maybe I could have prevented this.'**_

'_If is not good enough, we failed her in her time of need, and now she is gone forever.'_

A hand patting my shoulder interrupted my argument with my sub-conscious. I looked up to see DJ with a warm smile. I slightly smiled back, but he could tell I was still hurt.

"All I can say is that at least she had you through everything else…and you tried man, you got heart." He said as he made he was the back room where the others were heading. "C'mon Trent, we're going to have to stay in here. This is the only stable room left and it's the only one that can fit all the supplies and us." DJ said as he further down more stairs that lead to Duncan and Gwen's room that was the last place I wanted to be, but I followed him anyhow.

We all placed all the supplies in the walk in closet and waited for Blaineley. Beth, Lindsey, Katie and Sadie were going through the closet; talking about what horrible taste Duncan and Gwen have in clothes. Owen was taking a nap on the queen-sized bed and was snoring rather loudly. Tyler was doing sit-ups or at least trying to do sit ups, Noah was sitting in a chair reading a book, Cody was trying to get some personal space from Sierra, and DJ and I were sitting near a pothole window looking at the rough seas.

I do not know why, but I had that slight hope left, that Courtney could not be gone just like that. I felt like it should not end this way, yet a part of me is telling me to face facts, Courtney's gone and she'll never come back no matter how much hope I have.

The yacht shook violently for a few seconds caused everyone to freeze and look up.

**Blaineley's POV**

I hope the others are doing better than we are because I sure know we are doing terrible! Ugh! How could anyone put up with such a lousy group like this?

Geoff was trying to control the steering wheel of the yacht and make-out with Bridgette at the same time.

Heather and Alejandro were trying to get a radio signal, so far no body responded, probably because they do not know how to turn it on. I mentally slapped myself; I should have just made this group go down below instead.

Duncan and Gwen were fighting about which location is closer on the GPS system. I take it their still mad at each other.

Izzy was up on the crow's nest yelling out directions in a pirate accent while Ezekiel was on her shoulders flapping his arms as if he was her parrot.

Lashawna and Eva were looking for any emergency boats or rubber rafts that may be on deck of the yacht.

Harold took over steering the yacht after Geoff and Bridgette got too into it with the making out thing.

"Gosh! Get a room! Like, GOSH!" Harold yelled to the couple who were not paying him a lick of attention.

"Just ignore them Harold and steer!" Lashawna yelled over the thunder.

"_Aye matey! We need ye to steer us out the o'l Bermuda Triangle argh, or ye'll walk the plank!" _Izzy yelled from the crow's nest.

Then it started to rain. Everyone including I groaned, as if the lightning getting too close and the water flooding onto the yacht was not bad enough.

"_Argh! The storms tryin to take us alive! Shipmate's we need to head down below before we are swallowed whole!" _Izzy yelled as Ezekiel squawked like a parrot.

At this point, the lightning was practically striking at the yacht just barely missing us. I was about to go yell at Poseidon and tell him to lighten up on the lightning being way too close but, I froze when I remembered something, Poseidon doesn't control the lightning in the sky, Zeus does.

I glared at the sky, what could I have possibly done wrong. I snuck over to the far end of the yacht out of earshot of the others and looked up to the sky.

"What is it now Zeus? Infinity is on her way to Willow now! What have I not do that displeases you? Show me!" I shouted.

I waited for something to happen then I saw it. A trail of lightning aiming in one direction behind me I turned around and saw where the lightning pointed to then I slapped my forehead. I cannot believe I forgot infinity's fiancée was still on the yacht too. Great, I have to get him off the boat now. To hell with it, I will just make it look like an incident as I did for Infinity but just not this second.

"You heard the crazy girl, unless ya'll want to die, get ya'll asses below!" Leshawna's voice boomed as everyone but her, Harold, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney's fiancée, and I remain on the upper deck.

"Harold you need to go down below deck with the others!" Lashawna yelled.

"No…NO I'll never EVER leave your side again and you can't make me change my mind!" Harold said trying to be heroic.

Lashawna and Gwen rolled their eyes Duncan snickered.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Does anyone read me?" yelled Apeiron Poniros into a ham radio microphone. "Guys I can't get a signal from anywhere! I'm afraid my friends, that we are on our own."

**(AN: Ha! That is the real name of the said fiancée that Courtney has to marry bet you all thought it was Trent too! Now that would be a boring story if there weren't a few conflicts to this now would it. BTW, his name means Infinite Evil, anyways this chappy isn't over yet :). )**

"Great, what else could possibly go wrong? The radio gets no signal, we're in a floating hazard death trap that was once an over expensive yacht, and no means of direction to getting the hell out of here and-

"Blaineley shut the hell up and listen…ya'll here that, right?" Leshawna said looking out to see.

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise that I just now detected grew closer and closer. I turned around and gasped, I am going to kill Poseidon if I make it out of this.

"It's a forty foot, wall of water." Duncan and Gwen said simultaneously while still in shock.

Harold was shaking. "We're gonna need a bigger yacht." he piped in.

Leshanwa ran for the door to the lower deck. "Everyone get below!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Harold ran right after Leshawna then Duncan had to pull Gwen who face remained in shock inside and I ran inside too but stopped and turned around to see Apeiron who was running towards the door.

'_I don't know if I should just lock him out like this.'_

'_**He is a god too; it is not as if he'll drown or anything.'**_

'_But still, isn't this a bit, cruel?'_

'_**No, slamming the door in his face won't do anything, now do it before he gets in here!'**_

'_But-_

'_**Do it now, getting your body back is worth it!'**_

With that, I immediately slammed the door shut and it locked from the outside, leave a very angry and confused Apeiron outside. As Apeiron yelled for me to come back and let him in, I turn and ran down stairs to the lower deck with the others. I hope that no one will notice him missing.

**Trent's POV**

Everyone else came in as a loud rumbling noise shook the yacht it was like a tidal wave mixed with an earthquake or something. Blaineley came in last and locked the metal door shut. We all sat in silence for a moment, next thing I knew we were all tumbling around, the yacht was flipping and rolling, everyone was screaming their head off, then it all was quiet.

The door we walked down on was now on the floor entire room was literally upside down, meaning the whole yacht was upside down and everyone looked a mess. I was on the wall and I think I was sitting on Owen, I couldn't tell very well since I was upside-down myself.

Cody took the toilet seat off his head and walked towards the door. "Well this is where we came in…" he trailed off as he knelt down and grabbed the handle.

"NO!" We all yelled simultaneously at Cody, but it was too late. He opened the door and water shot up like a waterspout and started to flood us in.

"We're gonna die!" Owen screamed as everyone panicky tried to shut the door, failing miserably.

"Why didn't anybody stop me?" Cody asked everyone. He then slipped in a puddle of water and landed on Heather's lap.

Heather glared at Cody and shoved him off. "Get off of me loser!" She barked.

I shook my head, there was no way we could get out of here unless someone thought of a simple plan, cause right now we're getting nowhere.

**Blaineley's POV**

"Out the way, move it!" I yelled to the others as I pushed and shoved passed them and saw a crack at the floor, which was now the ceiling of the yacht, looks like we have our exit.

"Owen, GET OVER HERE!" I commanded the panic teen who while tripping over water and other people managed to get to me.

"Heh-heh, you rang my vanilla craving beauty?" he asks while still stumbling over the water, which at this point, was up to everyone's waist.

I rolled my eyes. "I need you to let me stand on your shoulders so I can use my high heels to break out way out of here."

Owen did a sloppy salute and lifted me up despite the slippery water he shockingly managed to stand me up on his shoulders and I took off my favorite high heels and started smashing the crack. The sound of me doing so drew everyone's attention.

"What are you doing Blaineley?" Beth asked.

"Breaking us the hell out of here!" I yelled as I slammed the crack with a final blow causing a big gaping hole to crack open.

I climbed off Owen, got outside, and looked down at the other. "Well don't just stand there, COME ON!"

With Owen's help, one by one everyone was able to get outside the boat and after a few people pulled Owen out, he held out a rubber inflatable safety boat.

"Heh-heh-heh, I thought this would come in handy." He said cheerfully as he pulled a string that inflated it.

"_Argh!_ Good work _me'_ _matey!_" Izzy said as she took the rubber raft and threw it into the water and everyone got on.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Izzy cried getting on last.

We all watched the yacht sink before our eyes as the storm died down quickly.

"Is everyone ok?" Harold asks breaking the silence.

"No we're not Harold. We're soaking wet, sittin' in a rubber raft, lost at sea." Leshawna answered harshly.

Suddenly another loud noise drew my attention…it sounded like a chopper. I looked up, saw Chris and Chef approaching us, and as the chopper drew closer to the mortals hearing range, they looked up and all started waving and yelling for help.

"OH-HO-HO-HO, MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME! I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LIVED THROUGH THAT! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WERE LIKE, GONNA DIE! HA-HA." Chris yelled into a microphone and everyone stopped yelling for help and shot daggers at Chris.

"You mean to tell us, that you saw we were all in danger and just watched us, this whole freakin' time?" Gwen yelled at Chris.

"WELL, YOU LIVED, DID YOU NOT?" he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Chris! We could have drowned if it wasn't for Blaineley finding that crack in the bottom of the yacht!" Beth yelled.

"OH YEAH, SPEAKING OF THAT, DUNCAN I SUGGEST THAT YOU DON'T RENT A YACHT FROM MY CHEAP SCAPE OF A COUSIN AGAIN HE KIND OF GAVE YOU A REALLLY NICE LOOKING YACHT, WITH REALLLLY BAD QUALITY WHEN IT COMES TO BEING IN THE WATER." Chris said before breaking into a fit of laughs.

Everyone including myself froze and all eyes turned to Duncan.

"Duncan, did you pay Chris's cousin for the yacht?" Gwen asked at the top of her lungs.

"Well how was I supposed to know that he was Chris's cousin? I just met him the day I got the yacht!" he shot back as everyone glared at the two.

"MAN THIS IS TOO MUCH, HA, YO REX, YOU GETTIN ALL OF THIS?" Chris asked as another chopper appeared from behind the clouds.

"CHRIS YOU WEREN'T LYING WHEN YOU SAID THESE KIDS ARE TV ACTION GOLD! I CAN SEE IT NOW, REX PESTER'S BIG ACTION NEWS HEADLINE, 'TOTAL DRAMA CELEBRATION TO TOTAL DRAMA FEASKO'!" The man who I am guessing is Rex Pester exclaimed. Great now I am going to be publicly humiliated with these brats, oh well at least no one noticed me get away with sending Apeiron to Eris.

"Wait…where's Alejandro?" Heather asked panicking.

Man these mortals are slow he is long gone by now. I remained silent as everyone looked out to sea hoping he would surface. After waiting for five minutes, Heather broke down crying as I looked around and realized no one was going to comfort her, so I knelt down next to Heather and wrapped an arm around her as she wept. Everyone else looked sad, ashamed, or angry.

I shook my head, I could tell for these mortal this was just the beginning of a really, bad, week.

**Alejandro's (Apeiron Poniros) POV**

All I could see was sea foam. I felt myself tossed around like a rag doll in the sea and I was losing breath fast. I tried to swim to the surface but I could not see which the surface was. Next thing I knew, everything was going black and a dark figure was swimming towards me, had red eye, and was reaching for me and before I could do anything, I blacked out.

**(AN: It took me forever to get this chappy the way I wanted it so I could have the plan for Alejandro and Courtney as god and goddess. In addition, I had to make sure the others were still in this story so I added this chapter to like; you know show that the cast is still in this story and has a part in it when both Alejandro and Courtney go missing. Moreover, Blaineley and Trent are the main POV's in this chapter since they are both involved with Courtney. Now help me decide, should I start the next chapter off with what happens to Alejandro or Courtney first? Vote during your reviews.)**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7! Yay! OK after reading the reviews I decided to go with Courtney's POV first. I was having a hard time deciding because both my ideas for both Courtney and Alejandro were great but I did not know which was better to start with. I am happy that you all out there are adding my story to your favorites and alerts but I would love to hear more feedback on the reviews too if you all don't mind ^^. Besides your feedback helps a lot =) anyways on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Total Drama Series **

**Courtney's POV**

_I slowly opened my eyes to the sky and fluffy white clouds, greeting my sleepy eyes. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I saw nothing but clouds and I was in fact sitting on one. I slowly looked down, the earth was far below me, and a big mountain towered it. Is this all just a dream? Was I dead? Is this the cloud walkway to heaven? _

_I stood up and looked around. I felt slightly different I needed a mirror. I slowly walked along the cloudily ground, being careful not to fall off, and strangely found a river. I went towards the river and look down at my refection. I must have died and gone to heaven, because I could not believe what I was seeing._

_I had on a snow-white dress that came down over my bare feet and_ _had fluffy short sleeves and I had a white cloak to match. My hair was strain tied back and the rest hanged down past my shoulders. The only thing that was missing was my halo and angel wings. I looked like an angel version of Walt Disney's Snow White. _

"_Courtney?" I looked around but I saw no one but the voice sounded very familiar._

"_Courtney? Come here, Courtney." The voice said again. _

"_Where are you? Who are you?" I called to the voice. _

"_It's me, Trent. Come to me, Courtney, come to me." Trent's voice said louder._

_I could not see him but I followed his voice as it grew louder and louder, I pushed through a forest of clouds and finally reached a clearing out in a field to find Trent waving and had a big smile on his face. _

_Trent was wearing a white tuxedo and he had no shoes on. He looked very handsome as always and I lifted my dress a little so I could run to him and he began to run towards me too and met me half way in a strong embrace._

_We just stood there holding each other for a while, taking each other being here in, this was too good to be true, and the moment was slightly broken when Trent pulled back a bit and stared at me. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_He smiled. "Nothing, I just…"He trailed off as he leaned to kiss me._

_I smiled, closed my eyes and leaned in too meeting his soft, warm lips, just as I wanted to go further, Trent's lips suddenly turned cold and rough and I pulled away and gasped when I opened my eyes. Instead of Trent being there, I came face to face with-_

"_Alejandro?" I yelled still shocked that I kissed him. This cannot be happening._

_He was wearing a black vest with a gold sash worn loosely around his neck, with a black cloak and hood on his head. He also wore black skinny jeans and black and gold boots, but what really freaked me out was that he had giant bat wings coming out of his back._

_I tried to move but my feet remain in place. Alejandro had his arms around my waist and a devilish, lustful, grin on his face. The white fluffy clouds turns into dark black clouds with lightning shooting out and the fluffy clouds I once walked on turned into cold, hard, ground._

"_Ορυχείο σας για πάντα, αγαπητέ μου, Infinity." He said in what I think was Greek. __**(Translation: Your mine forever my dear, Infinity.)**_

_I did not have time to think of what he said in English because next thing I knew he forced his cold lips upon mine, pulling me closer. At first, I tried to pull away but then my body started to go against me and I found myself kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. My mind was telling me to stop, but the rest of me did not even try to cooperate as tears shed from my eyes._

'_This has to be a nightmare, it has to be.' I thought to myself._

I snapped my eyes open, breathing heavily, and just like that, it was all gone, the clouds, the snow-white dress, Trent, Alejandro, everything. Instead, I find myself lying on my back staring at the sky and I felt as if I was halfway buried in…sand?

I slowly sat up pulling my arms out of the sand and looked around. It appeared I castaway on an island of some sort. It appeared to be uninhabited; I could not tell much because all I saw in this area was beach. I'm going to have to go into the forest and look for help, let alone a way to survive.

I pull my legs out of the sand and slowly stood up only to plop right back down to the ground. I groaned in frustration, tried again, and slowly wobbled up to my feet.

'_How long was I laying here?'_ I thought to myself. I felt like a baby learning to walk again. I looked again towards the forest, looks like I will have to go in there to find fresh water or food and if possible some help. I started my way towards the forest when something caught my attention a wooden cloths rack with a silk clothing on it.

I walked to it and eyed it strangely; it is as if someone was, expecting me to be here. I quickly changed out of my now torn up dress and slipped into the silk, spaghetti dress that came down to my knees and was white with a pink flower pattern at the hem. I also removed my wedges since they are ruined and to my luck, whoever is here left me a pair of weaved sandals.

I had no idea what was going and even though whomever it was that lives on this island gave me clothes, it does not show if he or she is good or bad on but I had to take my chances. I am a C.I.T and I can take on anybody. On that note, I walked into the forest, hoping whoever left me these clothes could possibly help me.

**God Mother Willows POV**

I watched my beloved goddaughter from a high cliff walk into the forest bravely. I could not help but smile she grew so much, but I still had to give her the test of kindness, humility, and bravery. If she gets her first test right, it will lead her to my home, if not she will end up wandering around the island in confusion.

I threw three seeds in the air one represented hunger; the next seed represented non-discriminated aid, the last bravery. The seeds flew off into the forest as they slowly began to transform. I hope the same Infinity is still in there somewhere.

I walked down the cliff and went back to the grotto, to see if she passes the test, and does not, fail at her first step to destiny.

**Courtney's POV**

As I walked further and deeper into the forest, that feeling of me being expected to be here was starting to grow as was my curiosity of who was here and better yet, where is here.

'_I bet this is just another cruel…sick joke that Chris or Duncan or Gwen set up…yeah that's it exactly. I bet they are all sitting in a nice lounge room where I can't see them and their all laughing at me right now, I'll show them. Courtney Infinity Barlow shall not be humiliated, ever!' _I thought to myself as I kept walking.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a weak voice, begging. I know this might be a trick, and I will probably hate myself when this is all over, but I followed the voice anyhow.

I pushed through a few bushes and I stumbled upon a little girl, she was unhealthy skinny, dressed in rags, and was very dirty.

"Can someone help, please? I am so hungry; I think I may starve, please, anyone?" She asked while looking around, hoping for an answer. Her back was to me so she hadn't seen me yet. I opened my mouth to speak but my competitive sub-conscious stopped me.

'_Are you really going to fall for this crap of an act? I guarantee this has to be a trick!'_

'_**I don't think that a little girl, dressed in rags, and what looks like she can barely walk is a trick!'**_

'_You never know, Chris has done some low things lower than this even.'_

'_**Well, that is true, but still…'**_

'_Ugh! Okay, how about this, we help her, and she can lead us to Chris.'_

'_**Or, to a tribe or some other people who live here and could help us.'**_

'_Believe what you want, but I still think this is an act and a one way ticket to humiliation.'_

My debate with my sub-conscious ended when I felt a slight tap on my leg. I looked down and saw the little girl, looking up at me with her hand on my knee.

"Excuse me, but could you please spare some food?" The little girl asked in a weak voice.

I smiled, I cannot say no to her. I looked around and spotted a tall tree with some sort of fruit, I did not recognize growing out of it.

I lowered myself down to the child's level. "Tell you what, I'll get you that fruit on that tall tree, and in return can you take me to any others on this island?" I asked politely as I could.

The girl looked at the tree then looked at me and smiled. "You can climb and get the dangle berries? That would be wonderful; I will be delighted to take you to Ms. Willow. She is nice lady, she can help."

"Okay, It's a deal." I said as I rushed to the tree and began to climb it with ease; after all, I was the best climber in the C.I.T nature walk.

I heard the girl 'oooh' and 'aaah' as I climbed all the way to the top. I pulled three of the fruits off the tree and climb back down.

'_These things are dangleberries? They're as big as coconuts.' _I thought to myself. They looked like giant, orange, raspberries, very strange to me but the girl jumped up and down excitingly as she held out her hands and I gave her the, 'dangleberries' as she called it.

She held the other two dangleberries in left arm and held one in her right hand, that one she took a bite out of it. She froze for a moment, and then she gobbled down the first fruit then started to eat the second one just as fast. She must have gone without food for a long time.

"MMM, delicious, thank you lady." She chirped after swallowing the second dangleberry then tackled her mouth on the third one.

"You're very welcome, and it's Courtney, Courtney Infinity Barlow." I said introducing myself to her.

"Are you sure your name is Courtney, you look more like an Infinity to me." She said as she took another bite of the third dangleberry.

"Yeah, everyone back home says that, but that's not the point, you said you were going to take me to this Willow woman you were talking about?" I asked her trying to get back to the subject.

"Oh, okay, follow me." She said as she finished the third dangleberry then began to run through the tree. For a small girl she could run fast.

I followed her, and she started to run faster, despite the veins, low tree branches and rocks I had to dodge, I kept up with her then she stopped running and started to go into a slow walk.

At this point, we were climbing up a trail on a hill and I was a few feet from the girl.

"Are we almost there?" I asked panting from the long run.

The little girl was at the top of the hill she looked down at me, giggled and ushered me with her hand. "Come on!" She yelled back excitingly as she ran down the hill out of sight.

"Wait! Slow down! Wait!" I yelled back as I ran up to the top of the hill, only to find a clearing with a small stream below, and the girl, nowhere in sight.

"UGH, are you KIDDING ME?" I yelled throwing my hands up in frustration. "Great, now the little girl ditched me and I have no idea where this willow woman is and to top it off, now I'm freakin' lost, again!

"I…can help…you…" An old voice uttered out slowly.

I looked around and no one was in sight. "Who…who said that? H-hello?" I stuttered.

**Blaineley's POV**

Okay this was getting ridiculous, stepping out of the limo, my maidens and I went to Courtney's home, to interview her family about the bad news. Here comes the ridiculous part, turns out that Rex Pester, and "Big Action News" crew already beat us there and attracted hundreds of thousands of news reporters.

All of them were surrounding the family relatives who were outside of the house. I noticed that Rex ran up to the family and shoved a microphone at them and his mouth moving 50 miles per hour, most of the family members looked either angry or sad. I used my supper sonic hearing to listen in.

"So, Grandma Rodgers, tell us how it feels that you may never see your youngest granddaughter again." My supper sonic hearing detected Rex Pesters voice then I heard an old woman crying and another woman yelling.

"Come on man the woman's, still grieving over the loss of Courtney, can't you show a little compassion damnit?" The other woman barked.

"Right, sorry Ms. Aunt Delilah. Ahem….PLEASE, Grandma Rodgers tells us all how it feels that you will never see your only granddaughter again." He rudely asked again.

"That's it! Let me at this idiot, I'll shove that microphone down his-" I stopped listening after that.

I snapped my fingers and in an instant, my maidens effortlessly pushed and shoved the other reporters out of my way as I walked towards the family. Unfortunately, Rex Pester himself was still harassing whom I am guessing was Courtney's grandma Rodgers and Aunt Delilah; the other relatives, were staring at the argument between Delilah and Rex.

Delilah had hazel eyes like Courtney and slightly darker skin and her jet-black hair was in a high, short ponytail with a swoop in the front. She was on the muscle-toned size but still had a girlish figure and was wearing a mid-drift red and white top with the Canadian flag on the front and back and a pair of red and white yoga pants and white running shoes.

Grandma Rodgers had brown and grey curly hair and not too many wrinkles on her complexion. She had dark green eye, which were red and puffy. She was wearing a black, white and blue plaid dress and black slid-in shoes.

Rex was wearing his usually ugly brown 70's suit coat with a beige button up shirt with a tacky plaid tie and tan business pants and Velcro shoes. His red skin, that dome with a little bit of his dirty brown hair comb over it a bit poorly trying to hid it, his big nose, big ears and that oversized nasty smile on his face was no prize either. He looked and sounded like one of those used car sales men, only uglier.

As I got closer, I noticed that aunt had two teenage boys who looked like twins and had Courtney's eyes and hair color, holding her back and she had a big glare on her face. I can see where Courtney gets her rage.

"Rex? Don't you think you're going a little bit far with the questions?" I asked him while holding my microphone to him.

"Of course not the family NEEDS to let it ALL of their emotions out, like Ms. Delilah here, who is currently outraged." He said with a smile as Delilah tried to pull herself from the twin teens. Man, and to think I wanted to dish dirt so badly.

Suddenly all the other reported drew their attention to other people coming through the crowd; it was Gwen, her mother and Gwen's younger brother.

Gwen was wearing a black baby tee and navy blue skinny jeans and black boots. Unlike Gwen, her mother with dark-brown long curly hair and her skin, nicely tanned. She wore a pink long sleeved button up shirt with a pink skirt to match that came down to her knees and white short-heeled shoes. In addition, she was carrying a bouquet of flowers Gwen's brother in a way looked like Cody a bit; he had very little more muscle though. He had dark brown hair just as his mom, hazed eyes, and wore a green and brown plaid shirt with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Judging by the look on Gwen's face, she did not want to be here. Delilah recognized her quickly as well as the rest of the family and they all shot death glares and snarled at her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She snarled as more family members came to hold her back.

Gwen's mother stood in front of Gwen. "We're here to give our condolences for you loss; we are ALL sorry for what happened to Courtney." She said apologetically offering the flowers to Ms. Rodgers who slowly took them. The other family members soften up a bit, Delilah was not at all convinced.

"You two have no need to be sorry because you aren't the ones that caused the problem!" She replied glaring at Gwen.

Everyone grew quiet the news reporters, Rex, Courtney's Family, even my maidens and myself could not think of anything to say, all eyes were on nervous pale teen.

Gwen eyes wandered around realizing she was the center of attention and rubbed her arm awkwardly as she walked towards the family.

"Gwendolyn, sweetie, I think you need to say something." Her mother nervously chipped through her teeth.

I handed Gwen my microphone and she slowly took and turned to Courtney's family.

"Listen, I know I look like a terrible person and I know you all can't forgive me so quickly but at least let me say that I am so sor-"

"Look Courtney's mother and father are here and Duncan and his parent's!" A random news reporter cried as a chopper landed on a touch down spot in the front lawn and a swarm of police officers pulled up in front of the house.

Duncan Parent's and all the relatives, minus Duncan, all work in law enforcement. The dad looked just like Duncan minus the eye color, the mom and Duncan share the same eyes. Both of them were in uniform.

**(AN: Most of you already know what Duncan's mom and dad look like from the message from home to Duncan thing on TV, if you haven't seen them yet, go on YouTube)**

Courtney's mother and father came out of the chopper; the mom looked just like Courtney only her hair was longer and her skin was lighter and her eyes were light brown and she had a curvier figure than Courtney did. She was wearing a silk lime green tank top with a plaid pink scarf and pink plaid capris to match and white flip-flops.

Courtney's dad must have been in the middle of military business because he had his uniform on. He was very muscular, his black hair was short to the proper length, and his eyes were hazel just like Courtney. They both looked ready to kill someone.

"WHERE ARE THE IDIOTS WHO CAUSED OUR COURTNEY TO KILL HERSEL OUT AT SEA?" Mr. Barlow boomed.

Everyone, minus Duncan's Parents and Gwen's mom, quickly pointed to the two delinquents who were now standing together. The only thing I knew now was that they were as good as dead by the time this is all over.

**Courtney's POV**

"H-hello? Who said they could help me?" I asked again looking around.

"Down….here…" The old voice said.

I looked down and my eyes widened at the sight of an elderly man's head.

"Oh my freakin' god, you're a disembodied head!" I shouted as I fell backwards and scooted away from the slow breathing head. This cannot be real.

"Please…don't be afraid…I can take you… to Ms. Willow." He wheezed between breaths.

I narrowed my eyes at the head. "I don't know…" I trailed off eyeing the elderly head.

The head let out a slight cough. "I…can take you…but you must…help me find…my body first."

I paused for a moment and stared at the head as my sub-conscious spoke to me again.

'_**Okay, I usually say, walk away and go on your own and leave the head or this could be a trick, but helping him can lead us to this willow person that girl was talking about.'**_

'_That and we can find this guy's body so he can walk again; he looks like he's having trouble breathing.'_

'_**Right, yeah, that too…you know, he probably would have been dead already...you know without his bod, don't you think that is a little, odd?'**_

'_Well yea, but that's not the point right now.'_

I looked down at the head and nodded. "Okay, if I find your body, you can take to this willow person."

The elderly man's head smiled a bit. "Thank you…Miss." He wheezed.

"Courtney Infinity Barlow is my name." I said politely to the head.

"Are you sure….you look more like a…" The elderly man said wheezing.

"Infinity, I've been told a lot." I said finishing his sentence.

"Yes…my body was….last seen walking down….the stream..." The old man explained.

"Right," I looked at the stream then to the head, "I'll carry you to your body, and it couldn't have gotten far without you." I said with an assuring smile.

"Again….thank you…Courtney." He coughed.

I smiled and slowly reached for the head from behind him, slowly lifted him, and held him out to my eye level so he could see. He chuckled a bit when I did so.

"This makes me…feel like I have my body….again…" The head chuckled and coughed simultaneously.

I smiled a bit. We walked down the stream in silence, despite the constant wheezing and coughing of the old man's head.

"So, how did you fall off your body in the first place…if you don't mind me asking?" I asked the head as I looked around the stream.

"Well, I was walking to the stream…to get some water….when I wasn't watching…where I was going at the time…and I hit my head…on a loose branch…causing it to fall off…but my body…kept on goin'…leaving me here…crying for help." He wheezed.

"So like your body is part mechanical is that why you were able to survive this long?" I asked

"Yes, nice city people…from far away…came here and gave me…this body to help…me live longer…" He said before going into a slight coughing fit.

"Wait, you mean like people who could take me out of the Bermuda Triangle, and take me back to civilization?" I asked getting a bit excited.

"That's correct…but after Willow spoke to them…they did not want to…come back anymore…she did not trust them…and they vice versa to her." He wheezed.

"Oh." I said feeling a bit disappointed. I heard a slight splashing. I looked up and saw a headless body splashing water towards it neck, trying to drink water. "Hey there's your body." I said changing the subject.

"Wonderful…and no harm came…to him…" he wheezed.

I quickly walked to the body and gently placed the old man's head on his body.

The old man full body and all, let out a short fit of coughs before clearing his throat and kneeling down to get some water, before standing up to look at me.

"Ahem, thank you Courtney, you are a kind young lady." H said clearly without coughing or wheezing.

I nodded. "You're welcome. Now about taking me to this Ms. Willow…" I trailed off.

"Yes of course, just go down this stream it will lead you to a big river and you will find a waterfall, behind it is a grotto, that where you will find willow." He said as he gestured his hand in the direction.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I walked off.

Now I can finally go and to talk to this willow person.

**Blaineley's POV**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, now this went from ridiculous to insane; Courtney's Parents were trying not to kill the teen's right there and then. They were shooting daggers at the Goth girl and the Neanderthal punk, Rex was not helping much since he wanted to see a fight. I on the other hand was trying to keep them calm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barlow, It's a shame how you lost your only daughter this way, how are you both taking the loss right now?" I calmly asked the couple who were now holding each other continued to shoot daggers at the Goth and Punk.

Mr. Barlow spoke up first. "As much as I would like to express my emotions; my lawyer says no comments at this time." He sneered not taking his eyes of the two teens. Mrs. Barlow on the other hand grabbed the microphone.

"I would like to express that these two are shameful people for leading out daughter to this untimely death! But, I know at least deep somewhere in your hearts you realized you done a cruel thing and want to try and apologize and share your condolences, but right now this is a wrong time, and a wrong place to do it, thank you for coming anyhow." She said calmly before handing me my microphone back to me and wiped the tears from her eyes. The audience 'aww' a bit and I smiled Rex rolled his eyes and stepped in front of me.

"Well before you do that did I mention, Mr. and Mrs. Barlow that before the big break up and the big accident, that while flirting with Gwen, Duncan not only brainwashed Courtney into thinking that he loved her, also he took your daughter's virginity?" Everyone, even I gasped at that. Whoa didn't see that coming.

"You said you guys never did that!" Gwen yelled glaring at Duncan.

"You can't prove anything Rex!" Duncan hissed ignoring Gwen.

Rex smirked at Duncan and took out a folder from his coat pocket. "I beg to differ." He then handed the folder to Mr. Barlow. "Here are the documented photos, sir and madam."

The two looked through them and became angrier through each picture. I looked at Duncan who was slowly backing up as if ready to run.

Rex held his microphone out to Mr. Barlow who was cherry red in the face. "Care to express your emotions now, Mr. Barlow?" He asked with a smirk.

In an instant, the outraged father cried out in rage and lunged at a now terrified Duncan, pinned him to the ground with the punks face down, and started to twist his arm, in a direction I did not think was possible.

"You're breaking my arm!" Duncan cried as he pounded his free arm on the ground practically begging for mercy.

"That's because I haven't grabbed you neck yet!" He harshly replied, as the reporters started taking pictures of the display as Mrs. Barlow, Delilah, Duncan's mom and dad, and Gwen all tried to pull him off, failing miserably.

I turned to the nearest camera, held the microphone to my mouth, and put on a fake smile.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, an attempt to try and make peace between the family members of Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney gone horribly wrong. Alejandro's family has yet to go public-" Rex cut me off by popping up in front of me.

"But that day view is tomorrow's news tragic ending for the poor, poor, Alejandra-" He faked sympathized before I shoved him out of the way and quickly smiled to the camera.

"That's AlejandRO, and until next time, I'm still Blaineley- OW!" I cried I felt him stomp on my foot. That actually hurt.

"-and I'm always Rex Pester, and this is BIG ACTION NEWS- AH!" He cried out as I kicked him in his face knocking him out of MY camera shot.

"Ahem- and CELEBERTY MAN HUNT: LIVE IN ACTION! Goodnight and god bless." I said sweetly before walking away as the families and now the cops were trying to get Mr. Barlow off Duncan.

"Excuse me, Blaineley; may I have a word for a moment?" I heard Rex asked, I turned around and shot him a death glare.

"What you annoying skunk rag?" I hissed.

"Shh…not so loud Calypso!" He whispered angrily. I froze how this clown knew my real name I have no idea. "It's me you stupid whore, Hermes."

My eyes widen at the repulsive man. "Ew, Hermes what did you do to yourself?"

"I got in trouble because I was supposed to be the one to get rid of Apeiron in the first place but I had other business to attend to-

"Like your nail appointment?" I asked while I arched my left eyebrow at him.

"NO...okay, yes." He admitted with a shameful face.

I shook my head. "-and Zeus thinks that I'm the irresponsible one?"

"ANYWAYS, so now I have to aid you with your stupid job on helping Infinity AND Apeiron reach their destiny as the married god and goddess or I get the same fate as you." He replied with a sad face.

"Ha! Severs you right you annoying stub rag." I smirked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

I suddenly felt good about this; it feels like an electric joy buzzer, his pain is my joy. I linked arms with the annoying god in disguise and dragged him back to my limo to discuss how we are going to keep up this charade for Courtney and Alejandro's deaths.

**Courtney's POV**

I finally made it to the waterfall and started to look for the cave the old man was talking about behind the falls. I had to admit the watering hole was a beautiful site, with its clear water, as you would see on a luxury beach, shiny pebbles, and your feet touch the soft warm sand when you step off the grass, and not an insect in site, but not what I was looking for at the time.

I snapped out of those thoughts and ran for the waterfall only to stop in my tracks by a thumping sound behind it and I slid to a stop and listened.

It sounded like something big was coming out of it, something I did not want to hang around to find out what it was. I began to turn and run back but I quickly stopped. What am I doing? I am Courtney Infinity Barlow; I can do anything, even take on a possible giant beast.

I suddenly felt like I jinxed myself, because that is exactly what I got. A giant white beast's head, splashed out of the waterfall, and screeched louder than a hundred Lindsey's combined. I covered my ears the pain was unbearable. It stopped at the first sight of me and stared at me as I slowly uncovered my ears and took in its appearance.

It was a white dragon, I think. Its feet were big and long the wings were its arms and had giant feathers on them it had giant bear paws with short but sharp claws. It had a long, thick, neck and had a short navy blue mane going downs its back and ended at the beginning of its tail. The tail was thick and long and had navy blue spikes on the point. Its head was big but skinny long and had short pointy ears. The tip of its mouth curved to a sharp point and the tiny triangular holes on each side were its nostrils. Its eyes were very big and were glowing sky blue, and were now, narrowed at me. Then, it growled and slowly crawled towards me, as if it was ready to eat me.

I had to do something so without thinking I ran to the nearest tree, pulled off a low branch, turned to the ginormous creature, and stood in a fighting stance.

'_a branch?...You're going to take on a dragon, with a branch?'_

'_**It was the nearest thing I could find, okay? Don't sweat me!'**_

'_Just saying, how are you going to get around that thing?'_

'_**I don't know, I'll think of something.'**_

'_Well you better think faster, cause he's about to make you an appetizer!'_

I snapped out of my thought just in time to see the dragon running clumsily towards me and as I jumped out of the way, I threw the branch directly in its eye. I landed on my feet, as it screeched out in pain and snapped it jaws at me and tried to stop running but instead it crashed head on into a tree and feel over with a big, vibrating thud. I could tell already that the creature was clumsy when running.

'_Ten seconds into the fight, and you already got its weakness, good for you'_

My moment of victory was broken when the dragon spun around and leaped into the air and used its giant winged arms to glide towards me screeching.

'_**Yeah, and now I made it angry.'**_

I ran as fast as I could to the waterfall with the beast now clumsily running right behind me. Thankfully, there was the cave, just as the old man said and a one-way path it seemed. I looked back and saw the beast was getting closer, so I hurriedly ran behind the waterfall and into the cave.

I looked back, saw the beast splash through the waterfall, and on sight screeched at me again. I ran further and further into the cave, and noticed more and more crystals on side of the walls, stalagmites, and stalactites. The dragon was having a hard time jumping and ducking.

'_Ha! See? You we get away from that crazy beast no problem'_

The space in the cave was closing in as I ran further to a dead in. I looked for another path but there was nowhere to go, trapped like a rat.

'_**I didn't want to go like this; I got so much to live for!'**_

The beast, finally catching up to me, came to a slow crawl towards me and stopped when we were face to giant mouth.

'_Well this is it, goodbye life, I hardly knew ye.'_ I thought to myself as I felt the dragon breathing on me.

The beast slowly opened it mouth showing at least a hundred tiny sharp teeth. I shut my eyes and waited for the final blow and next thing I knew, I felt a lot of something soft and gooey roll up on me causing me to shudder.

I winked one eye open and saw the dragon, with its mouth closed and its eyes looking all friendly, and its tail wagging like a puppy dog.

"Huh?" Now I was extremely confused. I touched my face and pulled off clear sticky goo that I think was his saliva it just licked me!

From my hair to my toes, I was covered with its spit, gross!

I leaned back into the wall as the affectionate thing tried to lean in and lick me again, only to have somehow had the wall turning like a rotating door. I quickly slid through it leaving the beast since it was too big to fit through the door. Instead of screeching, it whimpered like a lost puppy, as if he didn't want me to go.

'_Weird, that thing tried to eat me, now it's trying to kiss me, what the heck?'_

'_**That was not a kiss! It tasted you! Think of what would have happened if that monster ate you!'**_

I looked down and wiped some more of that dragons drool off me.

'_I rather have been eaten than covered in this drool.'_

I shook the thoughts off and turned around to see a short, somewhat chubby, old woman with long grey hair that came to her feet in a low ponytail, not too many wrinkles on her complexion, wearing a lime green dress with big, dark green leaves on it with a golden sash tied around her waist, and white flats.

She put down her watering can and I quickly looked around and saw many flowers, short trees and other plants all in pots. This must be her garden. I turned back to her, she had her hands on her hips, and a smirk spread across her face.

"Well, well, well, bout time you showed up, Infinity." She said with a sassy accent.

"It's Courtney actually, Infinity is my middle name, I guess a little girl or an old man told you that, Ms. Willow is it?" I asked her.

**Godmother's POV**

"Child, call me Godmother Willow, and those weren't real people you were talking to during your walk here." I said leaning back on a stalactite. "You see what happened was-

"I knew it!" she yelled, cutting me off. Oh boy she got her mortal daddies rage. I pinched the bridge of my noes as she continued to rant on.

"I knew it! They were actors were they? This was all just a set up to make me look stupid on and get internationally punk'd was it not? I bet Duncan, Gwen, or Chris did this! Where are they, so I can kick there asses? How much they pay you to do this, I will triple what they gave you if you tell me! UGH!" She ranted on, pacing back and forth.

I shook my head, I knew I should have left her with that sweet suffer family when I had the chance, I still can't believe she passed my test as loud and angry as she is. Good grief, I got a lot work with here. First, I needed to shut that loud foul mouth up. I looked at the child who was still ranting on and on about whatever.

"-and Duncan thinks that he can humiliate me like this he's got another thing coming as soon as I-

"Child, will you calm down! They have nothing to do with this it was ALL ME, okay. I left you the clothes, sent three seeds out to test your kindness, humility and bravery…well two of them, since Sharp Tooth back there ate the third one." I explained gesturing to sharp who was peeking through my secret door.

Infinity looked beyond puzzled, but I went on.

"Oh and I found this near you on the beach." I said while taking this small metal box thing with colorful strings sticking out of it.

"My PDA!" She cried out angrily. "It's broken!"

"What is this, PDA you speak of child?" I asked eying the thing.

"It was my one way ticket out of here; I forgot I had it on my person at the time." she said frowning at the PDA. "How come you didn't just show yourself and helped me."

"Because, I had to give you the test first." I simply said. "Don't bother trying to fix that thing either, because electronics that involve contact don't work on the lost island of the Bermuda Triangle.

"That's where I am? No one will ever find me!"

"Exactly."

"What do you mean exactly, are you keeping me hostage?"

"Well technically yes and no, but you have to let me explain what's going on first."

"After all that other stuff I had to put up with? Forget it; I want off this train wreck." She huffed turning her back to me.

I sighed; I did not want to say this yet but she is being excessively stubborn. "Infinity I'm not letting you leave because if you do, you will be killed."

That caused her to look back. "What?"

"Hades demons will kill you if you leave this island and tried to go off on your own." I said trying to get her to listen.

"Wait, you mean Greek mythology Hades? Now I know you're crazy." She said starting to walk to the secret door.

"Before you blacked out, did you see a wave with a face on it?" I asked her. She froze in her tracks, got her now.

"How did you know that?" she asked not turning around.

"I know everything about what happens to you, and you didn't answer my question." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I saw a wave with a face, so?" She sneered not turning around.

"That was Poseidon." I simply said.

Infinity slowly turned around with her eyes narrowed at me.

"How do I know you're not lying?...and all of that was just graphics?" she asked darkly.

"I will prove that I am telling you the truth if you just come with me." I halfway begged extending a hand.

She stared at my hand for a moment before walking past me and going further into the cave.

"Fine, I'll listen, but if you can't prove anything to me, I am so leaving. No exceptions!" She harshly said not looking back.

"Fair enough." I shrugged following her.

**Eris's POV**

I flew out of my portal carrying my soaking wet son in my arms. I am still furious that I had to give him up to mortals. I could have taught him everything and had Infinity destroyed; but marriage is the new plan now. Nevertheless, I had to save him from the war when he was a baby, now I have to hide him here. I floated down to a canoe where a skeleton was waiting to row me down the river of death to my throne.

"ughhh…" I heard my son groan.

"Don't worry my son; you will be all better soon." I said sweetly stroking his brown hair, as the canoe came to a halt. After giving the skeleton one gold coin, I carried Apeiron and laid him down on the spirit table. Hades demons began to crowd around from a short distance to watch.

Unlike Willow, with her earning trust, clearing the mind, time and patience to earn the powers back strategy, I plan to place all of Apeiron powers in him, and teach him high-leveled technics. He already had, devilish beauty, charm, strategy, cleverness, muscle, with my powers of discord and chaos and Hades, one of the most powerful Gods in Olympus, with his power of death combined, Apeiron Poniros, will be invisible.

I pulled a blade out and sliced the palm of his hand, if he was away this would be very painful for him. I took the blood that dripped out and smeared a description around him in Greek that read:

'_All evil knowledge shall fall down to Apeiron, just as destiny planned,'_

'_His heart will turn black as coal that where the hate will land,'_

'_He will be always have lust for being cruel and craves tears,'_

'_From now on he will be an evil god so says the description here.'_

I took off my crystal necklace and gazed at it. It was the only reason he did not have his powers, yet. I placed it around his neck.

"In the name of Hades and Eris, Alejandro is now dead, may Apeiron be reborn again!"

I backed up as his cut I made on his hand healed and the spirits of his powers began to flow into his still unconscious body. All the servant demons who were watching started to leap and screech and cheered.

"Twitch! Terror! Get down here now!" I commanded.

"We are here your royal mistress." The two short demons piped as the stood before me.

"I want you two to start making the training course for Apeiron immediately." I commanded.

"Yes mistress." They simultaneously replied.

"Well? What are you two still doing just standing here?" I asked angrily.

Twitch hid behind terror. "Well…we were just wondering…why you were tryingtotakeoverOlympus?" He asked finishing the last part quickly.

I was about to yell the answer but I heard a light yawn and looked up to see Apeiron trying to wake up. I had to use my sleeping singing voice to keep him asleep until all of his powers transferred into his body.

"I'll explain it to you in a simple manner that will not only explain the situation but you all will enjoy." I said slyly causing all the other demons to cheer. "Now listen…" I trailed off as I began to sing.

**(AN: I got this Idea from the Lion King 2, but this is a remix of the original song, that I do not own of course)**

'_Sleep my little Apeiron, let your dreams take wing, one day when you're big and strong, you will be more than a king.' _

'_I've been exiled, persecuted, for starting war, been left with no defense,'_

'_When I remember how low I fallen, I get a little tense'_ I sang as I slashed my claws out.

'_But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed,'_

'_And it sooths my inner lady, and it helps me get some rest.' _

'_The sound of Zeus's dying gasps'_

'_Infinity squealing in my grasp'_

'_The gods and goddess's mournful cry, that's my lullaby!'_

I looked at Apeiron as he tossed and turned in his sleep and a few demons crowed around him, I sang on.

'_Now the past I tried forgiving, and my foes I could forgive.'_

'_And maybe I should be settled, but I hate to see them live!'_

'_**So you found yourself somebody who chase Zeus up a treeeee' **_Terror sang badly, interrupting me.

I cupped the naïve things chin. _'Oh the battle will be deadly, but that kinda works for me'_ I sang as I shoved him out my way.

'_The melody of angry growls'_

'_A counter put of painful howls'_

'_The witness of Zeus's eternal death oh my, that's my lullaby!'_

I floated towards my son and placed a hand on his hand.

'_Hades after the war, was locked in the center of the earth,'_

'_Leaving me alone to avenge him with this lad,' _I sang while stroking his hair.

'_But I'll teach him to be a killer, with a lust for being, bad.'_ I sang while clawing a stalagmite.

I floating up to one of the balconies in the caveand looked down at everyone as the crowd around my son as he slept.

"Sleep you little termite!" I heard terror yell.

"Ahem!" I barked, as he flinched

'_**I-I mean, precious little thing- oof!'**_ He sang only to have himself kicked by Twitch.

'_**One day when he's big and strong,'**_ she sang.

'_He will be more than a king' _I turned a crystal spot light on him.

'_The pounding of the drums war, I heard the sound of Apeiron mighty roar!'_

"Joy of vengeance!" Terror piped in.

"Testify!" Twitch cried.

'_I can hear the cheering, then the time is nearing, and then our demons will fly, against the blood read sky, that's my lullabyyyyy!' _I finished as the demons cheered and Apeiron remained asleep, thanks to my voice anyhow.

I looked down at my young god to be and I felt a nasty smirk spread across my face. "This is going to be too easy."

**O.O Yikes! This is bad, like really, really, bad. Looks like Eris is planning more than just the forced engagement. Oooh, How is Alejandro going to react when he wakes up to find he's in the underworld? How will Alejandro's family be when Hermes(Rex) and Blaineley interview them on Alejandro's death? Will Courtney believe Godmother Willow is telling the truth? How is Trent handling Courtney being gone? Why am I asking you all these questions? Review and you'll find out the answers in the next chappy. Until next time, Cya ^_^ **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Yay Chapter 8! Did you really think I would just leave you all forever? I had to worry about graduation and stuff; I do apologize for my absence. I know, I know, I made you all wait too long, some of you don't even read this story anymore, shame on me Thank you for your time, now on with the-**

**Izzy: (pops up out of nowhere) Oooh, I know what to say, I know I know! Okay Jazzy411 does not-(I cover her mouth)-Mph! **

**Me: I did not say you could do the disclaimer. How did you even get in this AN anyways? I do not care if you harass Billy on my profile but still- (Izzy licks my hand) Ewww!**

**Izzy: How I got here is a secret thing, (turns to my readers) Jazzy411, Does NOT own the Total Drama Series, and Poof goes the Izzy! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears into thin air***

**Me: Wha- how did she-never mind on with the story. **

**Authors POV **

After the ceremony finally died down, and Alejandro, who apparently is now Apeiron, had re-gained his powers, the demons went back to their business in the areas of the underworld, leaving a pleased Eris and a sleeping Apeiron alone.

Eris made her way to the spirit table and stared at her newly transformed son, waiting for him to wake up.

**Alejandro's POV**

_I stood at the end of the isle as I waited for my beautiful bride, Heather. She wore the same wedding dress she had during the wedding challenge, only she had longer gloves that came up to her elbows, her face, her hair, and most of her upper body was covered by her bail the only thing peeking out was her glove covered hands and a bouquet of white lily's. _

_Everything was perfect, red rose petals' falling from the ceiling, us exchanging our vows; the only thing left to do now was to kiss my bride._

_I lift up the bail and gasped, Heather was no longer there in replacement was the naïve brunette overachiever I used in the competition. _

"_Courtney? Wha-what are you doing here? Where is Heather? Tell me!" I demanded._

"_Είμαστε μία belovet μου" she said. I did not understand her but she went on. "Heather δεν είναι τίποτα τώρα, θα είναι δικά μου για πάντα." _**(Translation: We are one my beloved. Heather is nothing now, you are mine forever)**

_I understood Heather and beloved but I did not know what she was talking about, next thing I knew her surprisingly soft and warm lips were upon mine, and what made it worse, I could not pull away from her. _

_This is so against me, yet it felt so good._

My eyes snapped open and met a pair of red eyes, the same eyes that I had seen while in the ocean, and I shouted, only to have a hand cover my mouth.

The eyes backed away from me and with them a tall, skinny-ish woman, with very pale skin, jet-black hair that waved around like a constant wind. She wore a light violet strapless, long, dress that what appear to be pale violet smoke on the bottom, and had a cold stare in her eyes and an evil smirk spread across her lips. She finally, uncovered my mouth with what appear were cold, pale, hands, with not normal nails but very long silver claws.

I tried to sit up but as I did, a sharp pain went through my body, yet no scratches, no bruises, nothing. It felt like something attacked me from the inside. I looked up at the woman and gave her a death glare. Her smirk only grew more.

"Calm yourself my son; what I have done was not to hurt you, but to help you. Isn't wonderful that you are home again, and your powers, back where they belong inside of your soul." The woman said, as she placed a hand on my chest, which I quickly swatted away.

"Okay, one, I do not need the help of an odd, pasty, stranger like yourself; also you must have me mistaken for another said son, because I already have a loving mother who I am proud to say is far fairer than you appear to be." I said, taking in her appearance.

She glared in response but I ignored it. She needed to answer my questions, now.

So, care to explain this place, and who you are?" I asked firmly, and then another flow of pain came from my chest. "Arrg! How did I even get, wherever I am? Last I remembered I was about to drown out at sea!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're in the underworld, my name is Eris: Goddess of Discord and Kayos, and the reason you are in pain is because I gave you back your powers of death, kayos and hypnosis, that were once yours as a baby. The powers flowing through your veins feel sore because your mortal body is not used to them yet."

Either I landed in a myth geek convention, or this woman has been in a cave for too long, or both.

"Lastly, you are here to avenge your father Hades that was locked away eons ago during the war between the Underworld and Mt. Olympus." She finished.

I took a double take on the expression on this women's face, she did not look like she was joking, or acting, but I did not buy it, not even slightly. Is this woman seriously expecting me to believe that crap?

"Listen Eris- whoever you are, I don't know who you're trying to fool here, but there is no hell in way I'm going to sit here and believe this bull your poorly trying to place in my mind. Besides, Greek Mythology is a ridiculous thing to be called real."

She hissed in response, placed her hand over her heart, and glared at me with wide eye, but I could not care less.

I finally managed to get up and slowly walk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find whoever is in charge here and vamoose before I have to deal with anything else out of the ordinary…other than this."

**Eris POV**

I sighed in frustration; it seems as if his mortal days on the Earth have tickled his tongue.

"Oh but dearest, don't you want to see your precious woman again?" I asked sweetly as I floated after him. "You know, the mortal called, Heather?"

He stopped in his tracks. "How do you know her name?"

"I know a lot of things, like the fact that you crave power from those who hated you, domination over people who taunted you like your older brother, and romance above the surface with the hateful one, yet she used you…" I began.

He turned around. "Those things are none of your business."

"Oh are they? I have heard a great deal from you 'Alejandro'. You recently used four women trust to gain advantage of a competition, you kept a low profile in disguised as a sweet man with a black heart. The only reason you act that way before, was that a mortal influence, pushed all that anger deep down, and made you take your anger out on others. I believe his name is Houssay-

That ticked him off. "Don't say his name! I am just as good as that aggravating older brother of mine, always calling me Al and- and- one day I'll show him, I'll show everyone I'm the best, me!" He whined.

Ugh, I will have to fix his whining attitude, but he was right…-ish. "Oh you don't know the half of it." I then whistled for Twitch and Terror.

"Yes you're high and terrorizing?" The two piped as they appeared from nowhere.

"What are these monstrosities? Let me guess two geeks, dressed as pathetic looking demons, nice touch with the fake blood and long ears by the way, and aren't you two a bit child size to be wearing those." Apeiron insulted them as he tugged slightly on Twitch's long ears.

Terror glared at Apeiron. "Aye, hands off the lady!" He barked.

I shook my head 'no' at Terror and he grew quiet.

"Twitch growled then looked at me.

I knew what she wanted to do, but shook my head 'no', and she did not move, despite her eyes wincing from my son now yanking on her ear.

"What is this cheap fabric held up with, super glue or is it a zip up costume?" He asked as he continued to examine the little demons form, as they grew angrier.

The two demons looked at me I shook my head 'no' again.

"McClain put you up to this didn't he? You can't fool me Chris with the pasty woman, fake atmosphere, and cheap demon costumes!" He shouted at the ceiling.

My eyes then turned to the small demon servants and a smirk grew across my lips as I saw how angry they were, they were practically foaming blood at the mouth then they glared at me so I nodded for them the proceed.

"You know my son; if I know anything about demons I can tell you something sooo important…" I sat myself on top of a stalagmite.

Apeiron glared at me. "Really…care to share what is sooo important?" He mocked.

"Never pull a pair of random demon ears." I said simply before Twitch and Terror began to shake rapidly.

**Blaineley's POV**

Sitting in the same living room with Apeiron's mortal family was even more uncomfortable than we thought.

Apeiron's mortal brother, Houssay **(if that is how you spell it :P) **was there, along with the rest of the family, for Rex and I to interview in the hot seats. He did not look at all interested about doing this interview.

The mother looked like she would burst out in tears any second, and the other relatives kept shooting daggers at Rex, the cinematographers, and me. I sure wish I had the power to speak different language. Now I have to learn that the 'mortal way'.

Rex was the first one to speak up after the camera operator let us know we were live.

"Well, here we are with the Rodriguez family where the mother and brother of Alejandra-

I rolled my eyes. "AlejandRO." I corrected.

"Yea, sure," He said waving me off, and then he turned to the Mrs., "Tell me Mrs. Rodriguez, how it feels to know that your son is somewhere lost at sea?" He asked, pushing his microphone to the woman's face.

Next thing I knew the woman went off speaking in Spanish and crying at the same time. The family and friends took noticed and my guess, starting cursing in Spanish at Rex.

Houssay rolled his eye and stayed silent.

I sighed; this was going to be a long interview, I wonder how Courtney and Alejandro are doing taking in their new lives right now, not that I care…I just do not feel like sitting here all day.

'_Oh please, you know you rather be helping your best friend's daughter instead of sitting here.'_

'_**Psh, she's mortal now, she can't even remember we're best friends, so no point of me getting involved.'**_

'_Well if you were to help her and her daughter, maybe you can finally end this war to come.'_

'_**True, true, not to mention, it would be a good reason to get myself out of this interview.'**_

'_What about Hermes?'_

'_**What about him?'**_

'_Well you cannot just go and leave him here…'_

'…_**I'll risk it…'**_

'_And let him tell Zeus that you bailed on your job that means no ice berg paradise…'_

'…_**I didn't get the rights to use my island or all of my powers and all of my maidens back like I was supposed to after I pushed Courtney into the water so again risking it…'**_

'_You must really care about her destiny as Infinity then, not to mention you know a secret about her mom that she and everyone else don't know… since you were swore to never tell that-'_

'_**Whatevers, I just want to lounge on my island and never deal with any of this again and sitting around here isn't making it come back faster…'**_

"Blaineley? Hello? We are in the middle of talking to the Rodriguez's, live, on international television; you're supposed to close us out, now…" Rex said snapping me back to mortal reality.

Everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy; wow, I wonder how long I've been spaced out.

Rex then smiled at the camera. "Well that's all the time we have tonight."

No way, the interview is over. Man I must have looked like a spaz.

I quickly smiled at the camera. "Ahem, right you are Rex, so you saw it here folks Alejandro's family in devastation of their loss-"

"Which you wouldn't know because you were too busy spacing out like a spaz." Houssay muttered.

"_Damn, case in point."_

"_**Shut up!"**_

I clenched my teeth. "Until next time I'm still Blaineley Stacy Stern-"

"-And I'm always Rex Pester and this has been BIG ACTION NEWS!-" Rex finished.

"-and Celebrity Manhunt: Live in Action, goodnight everybody." I added with a wave.

"We're clear." The cinematographer said.

"What the douche, Calypso? Why would you make yourself look like a total spaz? More importantly, you ruined my camera shot!" Hermes nagged.

We were traveling down the highway in the middle of nowhere; luckily, he was too busy nagging at me to see my plan in action.

"I was thinking." I answered, looking out the window.

"Thinking about what? Your next few face lifts?" He mocked.

"Nope." We were getting closer to the drop off point.

"Oh I bet it's you picturing famous fantasies with that mortal, Justin." He mocked again.

"Not this time." Almost there.

"Oh, I know, it was when you failed to protect your best friend's-" Oh now I have to ditch him.

"No…it's when I dump your pansy ass out here, in the middle of nowhere without your winged shoes, maidens! Remove him!" I commanded.

Two of my maidens came behind the annoyance and grabbed him by his arms, opened the door and shoved him out in an instant.

The third maiden driving sped up and then she opened the sunroof for me. I stood up and peaked out to see Hermes on the ground, yelling something and shaking his fist at me.

He was too far away for even I to hear him; my sonic hearing can only go so far, but oh well.

I lowed myself back down, then took out the shoes, his shoes.

"Drive me to the ocean; I am going to fly myself to Lost Island of Bermuda Triangle."

They did as I command, but I also noticed the worried looks on their faces. If there is one thing that my maidens understand, is that for gods and goddesses is, breaking orders or invading others call of duty unless told otherwise, can result in dire consequences; and that was the risk I am preparing myself to take.

'_Like I said before, you care.'_

'_**Shut up.'**_

**Alejandro's POV**

One moment I was trying to remove this costume from this two midget looking demons, next thing I know, I'm running for my life with these two giant monsters, one looked like a saber-tooth gorilla(Terror), the other was shaped like a giant winged bat of some kind(Twitch), hard to tell when trying to get away from them.

"Por el amor de todo lo que es la cordura, llamar a tus monstruos, eres una puta arpía!" I yelled at Eris. **(Translation Spanish:** **For the love of all that is sanity, call off your monsters, you harpy bitch!)**

"Ahem, yelling mean things to me in your second mortal language isn't going to stop them." She carelessly said stretching herself on a bolder.

She is really starting to get on my last nerve. Ugh now I am thinking like Leshawna.

The saber-tooth gorilla demon threw a bolder towards me, quickly I barrel rolled behind a stalagmite as it crashed against it, that was a good shield, but I had to keep moving or these things were going to kill me. However, before I could make my next move, something taps my shoulder. I whirled around to see Eris poking me with her black waving hair.

I glared at her. "What now?"

She shrugged. "Meh just wanted to see how you're handling Twitch and Terror."

"Terribly, thanks SO much for asking! How'd they even get that way?"

"You made them mad, so this is how they usually react, unless they fear you then they stay small and helpless…by the way, you're about to get hit by another bolder I suggest leaping out the way." She said then disappeared into thin air.

As soon as she did so, right on cue, a giant bolder flew over my head and landed inches away from my face.

Then I heard Eris laughing menacingly.

"Don't you get it, son? You are invincible; you have the abilities that any god or goddess has ever had and more." She hissed.

"So you prove your point by having these monsters attack me, unarmed?!" I yelled, getting more frustrated than usual.

"You know, you have my permission to fight back…,"Her voiced echoed.

"I can't do that, I'm unarmed!" I shouted, feeling my blood boil as another bolder crashed on to the stalagmite, my temporary fort was about to go.

"You don't need armor to fight my son, all you need is that anger that's boiling inside you, and all of you energy, focus."

I still thought this woman was insane in the membrane but I didn't care anymore. The other demon Twitch landed in front of me and blew a big stream of fire towards me and out of a strange reflex, I pushed my hands towards it and the flames back fired to the bat like beast and burned her in the face. She screeched and stumbled backwards into the gloomy river.

"Oh gross, he made me fall into the River of Death!" She screeched as she turned back into her short demon form of herself. She started waving her arm in panic in the river as then many bloody arms reached for her and tried to take her under. "Oh nasty, they're touching me for real! Ewe!"

"I'm coming Twitch, baby!" The gorilla demon cried as he jumped into the river, only to start panicking himself and shrinking back down to his original size and form. "Why did I just do that? It was better when it was just you!" He panicky shouted.

I slowly stood up and looked at my hands. How was that even possible? All I did was shield myself, which should not have worked at all.

"Knocking Twitch into the river of the dead, you didn't even have to hurt Terror to get him in there, nice." She complimented, appearing next to me.

"What was that?" I asked, still examining my hands.

"Your power, it may have just been a reflect reflex, but it's still your power." She explains. "All the control, how many women would bow to their knees for you, your older brother is no longer the Alfa male of your mortal family, and Heather, she can be made your queen a goddess even. All you have to do is listen to me and follow every direction I give, and power, shall be you're reward."

This could be my chance; this could be my revenge, the opportunity I have been waiting for. I saw it all in my mind, my brother on his knees, begging for forgiveness of all the times he belittled me, Heather as my loving loyal queen…but was this a wise decision?

"Or," Eris piped interrupting my thoughts, "You can just go back to your average life, you might get media attention, but no power, just the same as you left."

She was right it is my only chance.

"Explain this to me, show me these abilities." I demanded.

She smirked. "Wonderful decision you made. Come, my son." She said as she floated to another part of the underworld as I followed.

As I followed the claimed goddess, I heard a loud splashing noise. I turned around and saw the two demons crawling out of the river of death, as soon as they made eye contact with me, they screamed and ran away while yelling many 'I'm sorry' and 'Don't kill us'.

If those two are afraid of me, imagine how the whole world will be.

**Well he's clearly tempted.**

**Alejandro- Why am I part of this story?**

**Me- Because its my story and I have a plan for you**

**Alejandro- Well I get to rule the world right?...right?**

**Me-...Soooo, until the next chappy we are back to Courtney ^^**

**Courtney- Yes the star is back :D**

**Blaineley- and me :P always need a beautiful blonde in these stories people**

**Me- Please don't over do it -_- until next chappy laters ^^**

**Alejandro- Right?!**


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

**AN: Chapter 9…wow three months of college go by quick XD almost forgot to finish making this chappy. Anyways, I do not own the Total Drama Series, blah, blah, blah you know the drill, review. :3**

**Courtney's (Infinity) POV**

"Okay, okay, I believe you! Just tell it to PUT, ME, DOWN!" I yelled to Ms. Willow.

She earlier introduced me to talking animals; Of course, I simply explained they could be animatronics like the old headless man I ran into earlier. Then she showed me the island life itself, it had the most unnatural plants and landscape I have ever seen, but the land designers could have just set the island up that way.

"Do you believe that is Poseidon holding you there?" She asked. "Because if you don't I'll just tell him to surface and-

"I believe in all this stuff, just make him put me down, please!" I shouted.

Last, she took me to this cave of chakras where I was to contact the 'Gods and Goddesses of Mt Olympus'. I simply told her Mt. Olympus does not exist, but now I am taking it all back because I have no explanations for pure water. Moreover, I do not want to go through the wave attack again.

"Finally child, mercy, if it took that to convince you, I would've done that in first place…put her down." I heard her say; the wave dropped me into the shallow area of ocean with a big splash. I stomped out of the water, drenched.

"That was totally, uncalled for." I sneered at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Can we move on please?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes back at her. "No way, after you- ack!" She interrupted me by pinching my throat.

My mouth moved, but no words came out.

'_**No, no way she did not just mute me.' **_I thought.

"Yes, I did, apparently to get through to you is silencing you're outbursts. Now follow me, I have to show you many things, about your real past…and wipe that cranky frown off your face or it will stick like that." She said in a motherly tone as she turned and walked back into the forest.

I sighed in defeat, and then followed.

When we arrived at the cave again, it actually did look homely, sort of. Despite of course, the stalagmites everywhere, the floating colorful bottles of who knows what those are and the cave beds made of giant leaves and a quilt.

"Get used to this place Infinity; you're going to live in here for a while." The elderly woman said.

I tried to talk, but once again, silence.

I focused on my thoughts._** 'What do you mean a while?' **_

"Three hundred days." She said, and then sat in front of an unlit bonfire that was the centerpiece of the cave. "Don't stand there all confused, child, come sit, sit."

I sat down in front of the bonfire as Ms. Willow grabbed one of those strange floating bottles and threw it into the wood causing it to explode and form a giant cloud that when I looked at it had a visual of two babies.

Now this was confusing. _**'Babies?'**_

"Those two bundles of joy are you and Apeiron just born." She finished.

"_**Who's Apeiron?" **_I asked.

"I'll explain him later." She replied as the smoke of the babies disappeared and the smoke spread all around us, and more figures began to appear.

I raised an eyebrow, but ushered Ms. Willow to go on. "Let me explain, many eons ago the day of unwanted warmth was dark, cold …and cruel…"

**AN: Yay another flashback!**

_Flashback…_

"_Persephone, my love, the three of us will find a way to stay together, and then our happiness shall be completed." Hades said placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. _

_Persephone remained silent and was constantly rubbing her stomach._

_She had the same complexion as Courtney only her hair came down to her thighs and she wore long black dress with a golden sash around her waist. _

"_Something wrong my dear?" He asked._

_Persephone sighed. "As long as my mother doesn't interfere with us again, even though I see her most of the year, she still doesn't want us…"she trailed off looking up at her husband._

"_Here, she doesn't want you here, with me." Hades finished looking down at his wife. _

"_I don't care what my mother says, I love you, and that will always be true." Persephone assured him as she ran a hand through his long black hair._

"But Demeter had other plans for Persephone on this particular day…"

"_I don't want to discuss this conversation anymore! If you interfere with Persephone's decisions with my brother again, I will have your legs turn into a fish tail, lungs into gills; you will live the rest of your eternity at the bottom of the sea!" Zeus spat as lightning crashed through the clouds of Mt. Olympus. "Now away with you, our daughter I blessed you to have at all, is coming home today, and I want everything to be perfect." He finished._

_He then turned to another goddess with blonde hair and a group of women behind her giggling and acting bubbly. "Calypso, you and your maidens are in charge of tending to every whim of Persephone and make sure she is happy. I expect nothing less."_

"_Of course great Zeus," She Replied as she and the other women behind her bowed._

'_**She looks familiar to me.'**_I thought.

Ms. Willow changed the scene to another group of people. "I'll explain her to you later…"

"_I have had enough of this rubbish! Every year it is the same thing. My daughter goes off with that gloomy excuse of a god for four months, comes back, and is constantly waiting to go back, she doesn't talk to me anymore, every conversation just leads to 'Hades this, and Hades that…' and I have had enough of it!" Demeter shouted as the wind blew in accord with her anger._

"_Don't ya think your jealousy is just going a bit, overboard?" Hermes said flying next to her._

"_No! I do not care about what Zeus's agreement with Hades, I will separate Hades from my beloved Persephone, and it is for her own good." She declared as she turned into a crane and flew off to greet Persephone in the flowery fields._

"_Well this is going to get ugly…I'll go get some star fruit and watch!" Hermes laughed as he followed._

_Demeter landed in the field just in time as a dark portal opened and a skeleton horse with Hades and Persephone on it came out. Hades got off first, picked up Persephone, spun her around causing her to laugh, before gently lowering her down and pulling her close for a strong embrace._

_Demeter transformed back into human form and glared at the two._

"_Hope I'm not interrupting." She said dryly._

"_Hope you would at least try to smile for once when greeting me." Hades joked not taking his eyes off Persephone._

"_Settle, both of you." Persephone said, finally coming out of her embrace with Hades, only to end up in a painful embrace with her mother. "Too…tight…"_

"_I'm sorry my dear, I'm just so happy to finally rejoice your return home again." Demeter cooed squeezing her daughter tighter. "Not to mention eight months with me, and not him, Hades, who can go back to ruling souls now?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Hades._

"_Not before I give Persephone a special gift," Hades said as he took out a necklace from under his cloak and placed it around her neck. "For you, my love."_

_It was a purple ruby necklace; the ruby cut and melted down to the shape of a rose, and was held together with a pink ribbon and sparkled in the sun._

"_Hades, its beautiful," She said in awe. "I love it."_

"_Yes well, time for you to come home, now." Demeter piped in, grabbing Persephone's hand._

_Hades gave her one last embrace, but just as he nearly let go of his wife, he whispered into her ear. "Never remove this necklace; for it is a symbol of our love." He finally released her._

_Persephone simply smiled and nodded._

"Oh those two were true lovers, if only her mother would have just let the cycle take its normal course, and simmer down her jealousy, otherwise Eris, wouldn't have advance on it.

"_You finally came back without miss perfect so I can finally stop gagging." Eris said, upon Hades entrance._

_The gloomy god hoped off his skeleton horse as it ran off annually into the dark realm. Hades, not paying attention to the female, began to walk off, as Eris clumsily followed, not too far behind._

"_What are you doing here Eris?" He snarled not so much as giving a passing glance at the villainous goddess. "I only needed you here to make the necklace for me; afterwards you were supposed to be gone by time I returned."_

"_Can't a friend visit another friend…and do friendly things together- oof, stupid rocks!" She complained after tripping over a stalagmite. _

"_I wish you would keep that horrid dream tucked away in that empty skull of yours." The god snapped back. _

"_Oh come on Hades can't I stay for a litt-_

"_No, you've done your part, now leave me." Hades said with a glare sent to Eris._

_She froze and returned the glare. "Fine I'll go," She started as she turned and made her way to the boat but turned around just as the fairy man held his hand out for a coin. "But you picking a naïve child as your wife over me will be the most regretful decision you ever made."_

"_**Wait, so Eris was in love with Hades?"**_ I thought.

"Try in "love" with his power over the dead, Eris can only cause chaos; she has no control of what happens in the afterlife if someone dies from it. Hades is a lot of things but he's not a cheat or a fool." She explained. "You see, she wanted control because she knew about Persephone being pregnant…"

"_**So? What's the point of knowing about me…er I mean this baby, concern her so much?"**_ I was not very sure if this was real, but that woman with 'Hades', she looked exactly like me, only a year or two older and had longer hair.

"She grew jealous that an innocent young woman bared the child of one of the three most powerful gods of the Olympians and she wanted all that attention, all that power that Persephone has yet to even begin to understand." She slowly trailed off.

At a wave of her hand, two figures walking appeared in the smoky cloud, they were Demeter and Persephone.

Ms. Willow continued. "Persephone was still young and…slightly naïve to the ugliness of life, hate and war, then, even though she's been to the underworld that wasn't enough..."

"_Persephone, darling, today is your 1800__th__ birthday, oh how time goes by… aren't you excited?" Demeter asked with a smile as she walked with her daughter who had absolutely no enthusiasm at all._

"_I wanted to celebrate it with my husband, today just had to be the day I came back home." Persephone said in a slightly harsh tone. "I miss him already."_

"_Persephone I am trying to give you a best day ever right here at home and yet all you can think about is-_

"_Hades, is that so wrong?" The young goddess question angrily. "I have to go through this cycle every year! Mother, I am practically an adult and yet you constantly treat me like a child. You nearly killed the Earth when I am so much as two yards away, and you never approved of my love towards Hades! Being locked in this cycle, will do nothing but keep me in a rut, if I could come and go as a pleased, I wouldn't have to worry about how this would affect my chi-"She widen her eyes as she realized that she almost exposed a secret._

_Demeter narrowed her eyes. "How the cycle will affect whom, Persephone?"_

_Persephone opened her mouth but immediately closed it and returned her mother's expression, before taking off running._

_As she did, she yelled over her shoulder. "I don't want to celebrate another year of this stupid cycle, and I don't care if that's okay with anyone."_

**_"Wow, what an attitude." _**I thought.

_'You should talk' My continence rebutted._

"She means well, she was just sick of being the symbol of the seasons, having to come and go on que every year to balance the seasons can aggravate anyone."

"_Persephone, come back here this instant!" Demeter yelled but her daughter ran until she was out of her sight. Normally she would go after her, but not this time; she was actually starting to reconsider her judgment on her daughter's decisions. "Maybe I should just accept her growing up."_

"_Now, now, isn't that something…your daughter has become the real rebel hmm?" A sly voice hissed._

_Demeter looked down and saw a black snake with red eyes and grey stripes going down its back. She rolled her eyes at the creäture._

"_What do you want, Eris?" She snarled._

_The snake slowly molded itself into a female form, long black hair that flowed constantly like an ocean wave, pale skin that would make pure snow look plain, and eyes redder than blood, and a body on an hourglass. She wore her signature long violent dress and instead of her feet, she had a smoky tail, and topping it off she had a sly smirk placed on her face._

"_Oh why do you assume that I always want something when I'm around? That really hurts Demeter." She said sarcastically, placing a hand over her heart._

"_Please, the only reason you would dare show your face to any of us is if you come with some horrid news or stifle related schemes to pull on the humans." She stated._

_She faked a surprising gasps. "Well, I'm so offended, and to think I would be nice enough to tell you about that necklace I made, that Hades gave her as a birthday present."_

_Demeter raised an eyebrow. "What about that necklace?"_

Blaineley's POV

Phew, Hermes makes flying with these shoes look like a cinch. I am finally almost to the lost island of the Bermuda Triangle. I had to keep cover by diving into the ocean, hiding in fog and clouds, for when any mortal boats or mortal warships were to notice me…not the mention the extreme constant change in altitude is wrecking my hair!

I landed on the sandy beach and began to walk towards the forest when I heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the ocean. I whirled around to see Poseidon himself in the form of a wave; he looked pissed.

"Calypso you know that you are going against my brother's word, correct?" He said before the wave crashed down and another one formed with his face.

"Well yeah, he didn't give his word when I did my part to send Infinity off in the first place so it's whatever's." I tried to play off. It was true, but I can tell he did buy it.

"Why are you really going against the word of Zeus Calypso, I know you; you don't break the rules unless it involves someone you really care about… the truth this time..." He demanded calmly as the wave crashed down again.

I sighed. "Fine I want to help Infinity so I get my best friend's memory back, so ya happy now? I'm surprised you didn't even stop me; heck I used the ocean as cover up like 29 times, not counting when I feel in on accident when I lost control of these winged shoes and now my hair smells like salty sea!"

"I did not stop you, because I am here to send you a message, Zeus found out from Hermes that you not only stole his winged shoes…but you were about to go and join the chosen one on her journey…"

I frowned. "Damn that little bastard is quick." I muttered.

Poseidon continued. "Infinity will need guidance when she is a fully realized goddess, encouragement, a friend, and unto her…we've agreed to send…you.

"What? No-no way! You are only sending me to do your work for you again," My blood started to rush through my veins in anger. "You've chosen the wrong person anyhow, she won't believe me hell she won't even listen; I don't know what made me fly my ass here, for all I know this is another hopeless chance I'll slip up and ruin everything again-

"WHO WAS THE GOD THAT GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO PROVE THY SELF ALL THOSE YEARS …DID NOT I?" He voice boomed as the waves grew and so did the tides. "YOU ARE TO PROVE YOURSELF WITH THE ULTAMAITE TEST OF BEING INFINITY'S MENTOR…NOW GO!" He boomed as a wave crashed over me, causing me to stumble backwards and land in the wet sand in a fetal position, shivering in fear. Hey, you would be scared too if you were back talking the god of the sea.

Then I heard him sigh. "Oh Calypso," he began as water surrounded me. "You may be the only one who can truly guild Infinity to the goal of the truth, love, and freedom, you've done the same for her mother, so we will be here with you on this journey…we shall free Persephone, prove my brother's innocence…and smite Eris's unholy order of the underworld…with all our _WONDERS!_" He said as the water lifted me to my feet then turned into a shining mist that swelled around me in a warm blissful hug then quickly retreated itself to the ocean. "We shall never abandon you Calypso…" He ended as he disappeared echoing my name.

I stood there baffled with my jaw dropped if possible to the ground. Damn he is good at motivating speeches. No wonder he and Athena married, they are both too wise for their own good.

I turned on my heel and began to walk to the forest, and then branch just snapped in the back of my head in realization. "Aww he walked me into it again! Damn it Poseidon!" I shouted towards the ocean then made a run for the grotto.

**AN: Well sucks to be Blaineley**

**Blaineley: What the hell? Now I have to team up with Courtney?**

**Me: Yes o.o**

**Courtney: When am I going to punch her for almost drowning me in this story? **

**Persephone: -and when do I feature? **

**Me: Next chapter and next chapter.**

**Trent: and me?**

**Thomas: and me?**

**All the other castmates: and us?!**

**Me: You're all demanding! Sheesh :P I'll get to you when I get to you, anyways review so these people will stop complaining**


	10. Chapter X

**AN: Chapter 10 I do NOT own the total drama series…back to the story :D**

Courtney's POV

_I gasped as the scene changed to where this time, Ms. Willow and I were not at the bonfire anymore, we were standing inside what looked to be a courthouse with columns and clouds as walls, the bright sun and sky for the roof, and it was beautiful. Except there were three thrones… the throne in the middle was big and made of pure gold the other two, made of stone and sliver._

_I began to see people form into the scenery. Looking around, there were many glowing men and women, my guess were the Olympians, but they were all angry and shouting at each other._

"_SILENCE!" A deep voice boomed causing everyone to coward in fear._

_I turned my attention back to the thrones as the crowd settled down. On the golden throne sat Zeus, on his right was Poseidon, I could tell because I remembered his face from the wave that almost drowned me, but the throne on Zeus's left was empty._

"_Hades, you have disgraced the title Olympian God for you are found guilty of erasing the memory of Persephone, your own wife…my youngest daughter! She now wanders upon the mortal Earth, and forbidden to return all because of the Memorial Necklace you gave her." Zeus retorted angrily._

"_How could you be so foolish of making such a thing?" Poseidon asked calmly. "What have you to say for yourself?" He pointed towards someone behind me._

_I turned around and Hades was on his knees with his head drooped so his long black hair covered his face. He just sat there, chained down…motionless._

"_You're evidence is flawed, the enemy is not within." He said dryly not looking up._

_The crowd of Olympians whispered to one another, Zeus raised his hand and the crowd hushed. The lightning god made his way towards Hades. _

_I stumbled out of the way and watched. In the back of my mind, for some reason even though I have never met him, I really hoped that he was not going to hurt him._

"_You should have known not to ask Eris any favors, anything she touches turns to chaos!" Zeus yelled._

_Hade raised his head and stared at his brother. His eyes looked restless but intense. _

"_Even if we get her to remember," Poseidon began. "She will not be able to come home regardless; the necklace was removed from around Persephone which stripped her of all memory of being an Olympian Goddess and her immortality. The necklace itself was a gateway key between Earth, the underworld, and Mt. Olympus."_

_I looked around as everyone gasped and shouted as the Olympians took in Poseidon's words. Persephone must have been very popular girl if they are this worried about her._

"_Hades, I am sorry brother, but this is your doing. For starting a war between your minions and Olympians, losing our beloved Persephone, we sentence you to be locked away in your own dark abyss of the underworld." Zeus announced as two guards in gladiator uniforms came, pulled him to his feet, and began to walk him away. However, he stopped short and looked at his brothers._

"_I may be apart from my wife, but I will always be in her dreams and comfort her in her nightmares." He said before he willingly let the guards take him away._

Watching the memory before my eyes, every time I looked at Persephone and Hades actually felt bad for them, and I do not usually feel that bad for anyone…except for mom when she doesn't spend enough family time with both Thomas and I…dad! I meant dad, why did I use his first name like that…weird.

Ms. Willow snapped her fingers and within seconds we were sitting across from one another and the bonfire in the center was a pile of ashes.

"About that," Ms. Willow began. "I had to get one of the other Olympians to place Persephone at a home where she would fit in. So posing as a godmother, I temporally watched over you to make sure your powers did not activate, another goddess was assigned to watch over Persephone."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. _**"How the bloody hell is she here now? She died when I was five."**_

"I am the goddess of mirage." She answered. "I appeared dead to you but I am as alive as day. I can take the form of nature, creatures, and people."

Shoot, forgot she can read my thoughts.

"_**What? But I've never learned about you in my world history text books when we did the brief study of mythology."**_ I said in my mind.

"Well not all of us are blessed to be remembered in history text books or story books or even movies or TV shows written by mortals who found our hidden information in tombs and caves and old crates. Many of us choose not to be remembered so others had their marked history as gods and goddesses sent here to my island, where no one would ever find it."

I nodded. _**"Clever."**_

"Indeed, back to your father Hades; after he was locked away in the center of the Earth of Eternal Suffering, the part of the Underworld no man would want to see, no one would dare take his place over the dead not even Zeus or Poseidon."

"_**Well who took charge...and what happened to the necklace?"**_

I heard footsteps creep up behind me. "I think I can take over the explanations from here…"

That voice, that smart-ass annoying voice.

"_**Blaineley!"**_ I cried in my mind, whirling around to see her smug smiling face.

"Missed me?" She asked, her smile growing. Then something else floated back into memory, a brief glimpse of blonde extensions came to view, just before I landed in the water.

**Alejandro POV**

"Again!" Eris commanded.

I placed my feet firmly on the ground before taking another deep breathe and let out what was to be a scream instead came out fire. Some abilities I have learned so far are impressive but how did I even get them all of the sudden? I relaxed and turned to Eris who raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recap giving any orders to stop training Apeiron." She said, clearly annoyed.

"I need to know something…about you and my father?"

Her expression of anger simmered down as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Well that is a tale as old as an Olympians existence, your father Hades and I had our brief romance in our youth, but as we grew older our ambitions drew us further apart." She began while taking a seat on a bolder.

"You see, before the day of Warm Earth, your father and I used to be the happiest couple alive… even if we did have dark parts of Olympian life…" She sighed dreamingly before her expression replaced with a scowl. "Until when we were young adults and the goddess of spring stole his heart just when I finally had him wrapped around my fing- I mean fell in love." She caught herself.

I rolled my eyes. "He must not have been in love with you if he left you as soon as he met another." I replied. As insane as she is, I personally do not blame him.

She shot me a glare. "Do you want to know the story behind me and your father or not?" She barked as her ocean drifting hair turned into flames.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Sorry...sorry…please continue."

She calmed down. "Anyhow, it all started at Zeus's new century garden party; everything just had been a delight…until _she_ came in to the party." Eris paused looking down at her lap.

I noticed the sad look on her face. "She was really something hmm?" I asked leaning back on a stalagmite.

"Enough to win the heart of the most stubborn, depressed god of all of Olympus, and her name is…"

**Persephone's POV**

"Persephone, will you come here a moment?" I heard Thomas call from his home office.

I got up from my dresser, walked over to door, and peaked in. As usual, Thomas was writing down notes and answering phone calls. He looked up and signaled me to sit down in the chair in front of him while babbling on to his lawyers. Taking a seat, my mind drifted off.

I figured Thomas would be more angry than sad. However, why am I not as sad or depressed as I thought I would be? My birth daughter Courtney killed herself, her body lost at sea, and yet it does not feel like she is…not to mention I need to see my therapist about the mysterious man that keeps invading my dreams and nightmares; he has appeared more often since the day of the incident.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Thomas let out an 'ahem'. I looked up to see him staring at me, with his usual lack of patience.

"You called me?" I asked. Sometimes I felt more like an employee than his wife.

Thomas looked down at his papers. "Yes Persephone, I just letting you know that we've got the Sánchez's **(Gwen's family) **and the Gillard's **(Duncan's family)** lawyers on the run. At this rate, we will have both of those delinquents in a far more severe punishment than juvy; I am talking jail time, maximum security, deportation if necessary-

I think I have heard enough of this. "Thomas; can I ask you something? It's been on my mind for a while lately." I cut him off.

He raised an eyebrow. "…proceed."

"Hun, since Courtney suicide, did you feel like something was…off? Nothing in particular mind you, nothing you could quite put your finger on; Just an overwhelming sense that something hasn't left. I feel as if maybe…" I trailed off looking down at my hands.

Thomas gave me a questionable look. "Maybe what?"

I looked up. "Something has…shifted. I feel as if something isn't right, and the worst part of it is, the answer is somewhere, staring me in the eye, laughing at me, and yet…I still can't see it."

Thomas just stared at me, dumbstruck trying to read my thoughts. Great, here it comes.

"Persephone, I, uh need to get back to work, have to make the meeting with my lawyers this afternoon." He said uneasily before answering another phone call.

I sighed in frustration before getting up and leaving his office and making my way out of the master bedroom. Maybe a nice long walk in the garden will calm my nerves. I am sure plants can hold more of an engaging conversation than my so-called husband can.

**Thomas POV**

I watched Persephone leave in frustration but I could not go into _that_ conversation…it would jeopardize everything. I thought about the hypothesis as I unlocked the bottom drawer in my desk and looked at the rose necklace that could have caused her to leave me years ago.

"_I saved her…I raised her daughter…I earned her…I have come too far, I will NOT lose my treasure; and I don't mean this necklace."_ I thought before closing the dresser and locking it before getting back to work.

**AN: Thank you summer! I can finally think about this story again, and I have many ideas to come :D**

**Trent: Sooo…I am still in this story right?**

**Me: For crying out loud will you wait?!**

**Courtney: So I beat up Blaineley soon?**

**Blaineley: It's not going to cost my extension is it? **

**Me: Ugh! Well any who I'm back again ^^ Hello old readers and I say hi to new readers :D**

**Please review; no flames.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Okay Chapter 11…I do not own the total drama series. **

**Blaineley's POV**

I took a couple steps back as Courtney slowly got up and approached me with murder in her eyes. She opened her mouth and started to yell at me but all I heard was silence. Then she slapped her forehead remembering she still was not able to talk.

"Geez Courtney, no need to yell." I snickered.

The prep's glare darkened.

Willow got up as well. "Calypso, don't taunt the child she's had a long day."

Courtney turned her attention to Willow looking confused.

"Yes Infinity that woman standing before you is…-was Calypso…goddess of temptation; she and her maidens have not laid with man, (most never seen man before) for centuries; so if any were to land on her island, she would keep them trapped until Zeus forced her to free them." She explained.

Courtney shook her head in disgust.

"_That _is the only piece of history that was used about Calypso among the mortals. In fact it was only mentioned when she was an encounter trial of Odysseus's journey home." Willow piped in.

I waved that comment off. "Anyway, Courtney I can dish out to you everything you need to know about you, that necklace, and the fact that your mom is being held captive by the man you called father since before you were born _and_…what?"

The two were both staring at me as if I grew a second head.

Willow pitched the bridge of her nose. "I was tryin' to be delicate about Thomas…"

My attention went back to Courtney who face looked redder than a tomato if possible.

"You didn't know yet…did you?" Was all I could ask before the type 'A' lunged at me just as her mortal father did to Duncan; before I could react , next thing I know she has me in a head lock and the worst part of it was, she went for the extensions!

**Godmother Willow's POV**

"Ow! Ugh! Again, with the hair pulling, as if Sierra was not bad enough damn it! Let go I'm trying to help you, you crazy- Ouch, OUCH!"

'_**Damn you Blaineley…Mildred…Calypso…oh whoever the hell you are! You mean to tell me not only did you try to drown me, but you come back to me with this mess that my life is a fluke and it's all my dad's…Thomas's fault? Why am I just NOW hearing all this?!' **_She screamed in her head before glaring at me, her grip still on Calypso. _**'And you! You knew about everything and all you did was die and leave us with him! How dare you?!'**_

Calypso continued to try to pull out of Infinity's grip on her hair, only to have her tighten it in anger. "You start the teaching of muscle without me or something, because this is actually starting to hurt!"

"_**Quiet you!" **_Infinity barked in her mind, before giving another yank of Calypsos' mortal like hair.

"Good thing I can't read your mind because your grip is aggravating enough!" That earned her another yank. "Ouch! Do you not know how much I paid to get my hair the way I want it?"

I notice that the mocha child's eyes were turning green, bad sign. I need to calm her down fast.

"Infinity, I know this all sounds as bad as it gets but there was a reason for my 'untimely death'." Infinity looked up from her captive. "I had to leave because the gateway between Mt. Olympus and the Underworld turned from a peaceful cycle for Persephone to a blood bath within hours after Persephone ran away. It worsened months later when after the necklace was taken off of her." I explained.

As she listened, Infinity's eyes slowly turned back to hazel black, thank goodness.

"_**But why? Why leave us? Why not just get the necklace back from Thomas?"**_

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The rose necklace will only reactivate if personal who removed it-

"_**Thomas." **_She thought. Her expression quickly changed from anger to betrayal.

"Correct…reveals where he hid the necklace. I'm afraid the last time I've seen it, was the night before their wedding." I never did trust that mortal. "I tried to look for me self, but alas, no luck.

Infinity looked down at Calypso and simply let go of her. Being that she was still struggling the bleached blonde feel backwards landing on her butt with an 'oof' escaping her lips.

"Okay…now that THAT rain of violence is over…least I hope it is," Calypso began, while trying to smooth her hair back down. "How bout we get to the good news and bad news about your new life huh?" She smiled at little too friendly for comfort. "The good news is I'm going to be your mentor during the whole experience of your transformation." I cannot believe what I am hearing. "Oh and you're going to have the honor of getting married to your half-brother and make peace between Olympus and the Underworld. Won't that be fun?"

Infinity eyes widen in horror. _**"What kind of good news is that!?" **_

This is wrong. "Hold up Calypso, since when are you in charge of MY godchild?"

"Since Poseidon gave me another chance, uh duh." She said with her nose in the air.

"_**Wait…I have to get married to a half BROTHER I've never met too? That's disgusting!"**_ Infinity grimaced.

That man is out of his mind. "Sweet mother of Olympus if you're in charge of her, we're doomed." I slapped my forehead and shook my head. "Well there is no flippin' way I'm lettin' you do anything alone with my goddaughter. Besides, this means I'm in charge of both of you since originally this is _my_ job."

Calypso put her hands on her hips. "Well I can't back out so we both got a problem sister." She retorted before snapping her over manicured fingers at me once.

"Well then I guess we're both teaching her how to be a goddess and get her ready to meet Apeiron, sista." I replied before snapping my fingers back at her.

"_**What am I a piece of meat? Do you both just have your heads up your asses? Hello!" **_I rolled my eyes at Infinity.

I do not exactly approve of this either, but Infinity is overreacting. Besides history says that most who married or had children together were in fact related.

"Infinity please calm down." I simply said.

Calypso just looked at her. "Uh, why is Courtney hoping around like a chicken with its head cut off?" She asked while trying not to laugh at Infinity's behavior.

"She's…not handling this all too well."

Infinity then clenched her teeth. _**"Doesn't anybody care what I think?" **_She shouted in her mind before her eyes turn bright neon green.

Oh no, neon green is the danger zone.

I noticed something growing beneath her feet, and it was dark green thorny vines. Infinity must have noticed my attention was not exactly on her because she looked down and started screaming in her mind.

"_**Oh my lord, what is this? Make it stop! Get it off!"**_ She tried to stomp on only to make it grow more and it began to creep around her legs.

"Infinity you need to calm down, you can't keep throwing your temper like this; it's too dangerous on this island!" I shouted to her, but she would not listen as she kept swatting and kicking at the growing vines she created as they continued to wrap around her and started cracking vine whips in random directions.

Acting fast, I grabbed the floating red and blue bottles from out of the air and throwing them at Infinity. On impact, they exploded and formed a purple smoke that began to cover Infinity's creation into purple ice and snow. Calypso kicked the ice off her the young mocha and carried her out as the vines wilted.

"Sheesh we're only on day zero and you're already trying to kill us. Take a chill pill." She joked before gently setting her down on my quilts.

Infinity's eyes turned hazel and she looked up at us in a daze. I pitched her throat again, so she could talk.

"So…sleepy." Was all she could say before passing out.

I glanced at Calypso, who just smiled sheepishly at me

I gave her a dull expression. "I repeat, Calypso, we're doomed."

**Persephone's POV**

Walking through the rose garden suddenly I felt so tired, which was weird because I felt well rested a minute ago. Maybe a little nap will not hurt. I sat down in the grass, took one more sniff of my roses next to me before laying on my back and before I could count the clouds drifting by, I was out.

_I opened my eyes again and my rose garden was replaced by a field of wild flowers._

_(__Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December)_

_ I looked down at myself and had on a long sleeveless blue dress with a gold sash on my right shoulder. Oh gosh, its one those dreams again…which means 'he' will be here. As if on cue, the ground opened beneath me and my mysterious man appeared on a skeleton horse wearing his black cloak and armor. He swept me off my feet, sat me on his terrifying yet noble steed's saddle, and kissed my hand. Then he climbed on behind me and we took off into the field of flowers and entered a glowing portal that led underground._

_(Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory)  
_

_The mysterious man and his skeleton steed disappeared and I started to fall down the portal and in front of me appeared a shining violet gem shaped like a rose with pink ribbon looped onto it. I slowly reached out to touch it, but a hand from the portal's shadows yanked it from my reach. The shadowy like figure's eyes looked an awful lot like Thomas…but before I could get a good look, he stopped short in mid-air as I kept falling. An opening in the portal appeared and so did the mysterious man. Then I realized how fast I was falling and I covered my eyes and waited for the impact. The falling stopped._

_I uncovered my eyes, and there he was holding me bridal style._

_He smiled before standing me on my feet. "Did you honestly think I would let you fall?"_

_I broke eye contact to contain my blush; he noticed and chuckled in his throat._

_(Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory)  
_

_The portal above us closed and now we were in what looked to be a ballroom filled with many glowing beautifully dressed people were waltzing, smiling, laughing, and drinking wine. The mysterious man then took my right hand in his left and places my left hand on his shoulder then rested his right hand on my lower back, and strangely, I did not mind. _

"_May I have this dance my dear?" He asked._

"_Delighted." I smiled before we began to waltz into the crowd._

**Quick Flip to Courtney's POV**

_(Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember)_

_I was in that white dress again like in my last dream except this time I'm surrounded by a crowd of glowing people in a ballroom. They were all looking at a couple on the dance floor. I emerged through the crowed and found Hades and my mom dancing together. My mom looks so happy and so did he. Not to mention that outfit made her look a lot more like her original self, she was a goddess. It is still hard to believe that all of this time my life, my mom's, our purposes in life were all wrong. Maybe I would have grown up differently if it was like this. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about the public eye, school peer pressure, Thomas and his family, Duncan, Gwen...Trent..._

_Well now that this new is all in the open for me, what about him? Trent and I became so close and now...I have to marry someone I don't even know...need to think._

**Back to Persephone's POV**

_The dream is just too good to wake up from and the only person that would make it complete is if-_

_"Courtney?" I questioned aloud as I spotted her in a snow-white dress. There she is…in my dream._

_"Mom?" She questioned back as she made her way towards us. I let go of my stranger, ran to her, and caught her in a hug. If only this wasn't a dream. I stroked her mocha hair._

_(And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December)_

_"She looks just like you." My stranger said, running a hand through his long black hair._

_"Thank you." I said smiling at him._

_"**PERSEPHONE?" I heard Thomas's voice.**_

_Courtney heard him too and looked around glaring._

_"Where are you, you psychopath?" I heard her mutter._

_I rubbed her arm. "Sweetie what are you talking about?"_

_"**PERSEPHONE?" Thomas's voice said again.**_

_The scene changed around the three of us. Nothing was here except fog._

_"I'm afraid our dream must come to an end, until next rest my flower." My stranger said before he bowed to us. Then he turned and began to walk into the shadows._

_"Wait," He froze in place. "What is your name?" All these times he has come to my dreams, nightmares, and I never asked or complained._

_"Hades." He said not turning around. He then disappeared in the fog._

_It was quiet…too quiet. I looked around and noticed I was alone._

_"Courtney?...Courtney! Where are you? Courtney?" The fog grew thicker._

_"I'm here mom!" I heard her say._

_"Courtney? Where-_

_"**PERSEPHONE?" Thomas's voice was louder.**_

_"Here mom!" Still I could not see her. The fog thickened so much now I cannot even see my hand in front of my face._

_"**PERSEPHONE, WAKE UP. WAKE UP." Thomas's voice drowned out Courtney.**_

Then my eyes opened to Thomas standing over me.

"There you are… and you slept through the sprinkler schedule?" He asked awkwardly as he offered me a hand up, which I took.

I touched my hair and it was drenched, so were my clothes.

I laughed. "I guess I did."

Thomas rolled his eyes, obviously not amused.

"Well now you need to dry off really quickly, you have a visitor." He said, as we started walking to the house.

A visitor? All the visitors we ever get are family and lawyers. "Really, who?"

"He told me his name, I think it was Troy or Trane or-"

Hmm I wonder. "Did he have black hair and green eyes, most likely carrying a guitar?"

"Yes actually, how'd you know?"

"Courtney showed me in a letter she sent me with a picture of them together at that aftermath studio and his name is Trent."

"Did someone call me?" Trent said as he peaked out of the backdoors.

A hand then shoved him out the door and out peeped Rex Pester. "Or better yet did someone call me?" He asked with a smug smile.

Oh no him again. Did he not provoke enough violence in this family?

**Sorry this took longer than predicted time goes fast. Nevertheless, I've been checking out some new Courtney featured stories and I got to say, some ppl are being mega bashing harsh about her. Give the type 'A' a little break people. **** No one on that show was perfect. Anyways I'm working Trent into this story again along with everyone else. You all happy now?**

**Trent: (shrugs) I'll take it.**

**Blaineley: NO! My extensions are ruined!**

**Courtney: Serves you right. You tried to drown me!**

**Blaineley: It was just a part of the story, blame the author!**

**Me: I'm staying out of that.**

**Owen: Heh-Heh, can't we all just get along?**

**Courtney & Blaineley: NO!**

**Owen: (Farts in fear)…Oops, sorry.**

**Trent: Ew. Dude!**

**Courtney: Gross (covers mouth)**

**Blaineley: Sick! (Tries to fan away the smell)**

**Me: (Catches wind and plugs my nose) Yuck! (lights a match) -_- Anyways, review and I shall continue ^^ (opens a window) If I survive that is...Phew! **

**(Alejandro walks in, the gas hits his nose, and he faints)**

**Me: Medic! **


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter 12 ^^ Sorry for not updating :( I was so caught up with my first M rated story Total Dead Island, not to mention college and stuff…So let us pick up where we left off... :D **

**I do not own anything from the TOTAL DRAMA SERIES. **

**Trent's POV**

Wow, Courtney's mother and father seemed so…incompatible. Courtney's father had the same eyes as Courtney but he looked ready to destroy me at the first sign of trouble. Courtney's mother looked like an older version of Courtney and she had the most welcoming look on her face…towards me anyhow. Mrs. Barlow helped me up and Mr. Barlow was shooting daggers at Rex and me from behind her.

Mrs. Barlow smiled warmly. "What brings you to our home dearest?" She has such a calm soothing voice.

Out of nervous impulse, I scratched the back of my neck. _Do not get nervous now Trent. _"I um…came to share my condolences with your family."

"How nice…and how long do you plan to stay here?" Mr. Barlow asked dryly. The Mrs. caught the tone of his voice and glanced at him.

"Thomas…" She said sternly. He seemed to get the message.

"Hmm," Was all he could say before turning his attention to Rex. "…and the reason you're here is what?

Rex's smug smile stayed in place. "Just here to ask a few questions for the news on your upcoming memorial service."

Mr. Barlow rolled his eyes and walked inside. "Very well keep up please and follow me, quickly now I still have much work to do." He said over his shoulder to Rex. That left me alone with the Mrs.

I turned to her and saw her smile was gone and a stern look companied by the shaking of her head at her strict husband. When she caught me starring she smile sheepishly at me.

"So…" She began. "Shall we head inside and get more acquainted over some ice tea and key lime pie?" She asked gesturing to the door.

I took in her appearance, her clothes and hair was wet. "Um sure, but don't you want to dry off first?" I tried to ask without sounding so awkward.

She let out a short laugh. "Oh it's just water from the sprinkler, it'll dry. Come along Trent." She said then walked inside.

I hesitated for a moment but followed her. Courtney was right when she said her mother was the easygoing person to talk to, her father however, not so much. Why do I feel like this is going to be a long visit?

**Alejandro's POV**

I still cannot believe it. Not only did Persephone steal my father away from Eris, but also she framed him for starting this war also for losing her memory and I am getting married to my half-sister whom of which I have never even met before. This is insane. I was pacing back and forth in my room Eris gave me to stay.

Marriage, BAH, the very thought of it was not to cross my mind until my late 20's after I have settled down with a well-paying career. Not to mention I would have my choice of whom to spend the rest of my days with…Heather…I cannot be with her any longer now that this has entered the agreement. No. There must be another way.

"Eris." I called.

One of the shadows in my room suddenly had a pair of red eyes appear then faded in with them was once again my so-called mother. She floated towards me and smirked.

"Yes my little future ruler." She answered ruffling my hair. I hate it when she does that.

I pulled her hand off me and crossed my arms. "Why is it that I must marry a complete stranger and the fact she is my sibling is disgusting. You said yourself that when I rule Heather would be my queen, yet you come to me with this new change."

"Change can be a good thing." She uttered slyly. She was up to something.

"Really? How is this change good?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well for starters you have met the lovely lady before and won her trust before. She is naïve." She stated twirling some of her floating hair.

Now I am lost. "I have?" Given as many girls who have swooned over me before, that did not narrow it down at all.

"Here let me show you a vision of her. The blushing bride is at the location we will be visiting shortly for every day at least once a day." She informed me before she rubbed her index finger and thumb together in a pinching motion that made a glowing blue light appear in it.

"Behold, the Lost Island of the Bermuda Triangle and behold your bride." She announced clutching the small light in her fist before opening it and letting the light expand in her hand.

I looked into the glow and saw a clear vision of a giant island, the sandy beaches; the rainforest had so many exotic looking plants and creatures anyone would believe exists in storybooks and myths. The vision moved from circling the island to a hole in the mountain that lead inside to show…the _very_ last girl I ever wanted to see again.

However, just as I was about to protest, Eris grabbed my hand as the glow grew and a bright light flashed making my eyes shut. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked up, Eris was floating over me, and we were hovering in the sky. I looked down we were above the island.

"You're taking me to her now? But I didn't actually like her; I just used her as a pawn. Sure she was useful and a fascinating challenge but I have no intention of marrying her." I stated feeling my blood boil.

Eris glared down at me and purposely let a couple of her fingers slip from her grip.

"Do you want what's coming to your future, or not?" She asked impatiently.

I sighed. "Well yes but I-" She covered my mouth cutting me off.

"Good, just do as I say and you'll get exactly what's coming to you my son." She reassured then glided us down to the island, a little too fast for comfort; it was almost as if we were falling.

**Courtney's POV**

"Mom, I'm here…mom, mom!" I cried before snapping my eyes open...it was all a dream. No! It felt too real.

I sat up, well barely made it past sitting my head up because every motion made a sharp pain came from all over. What happened to me?

"_Well someone is having her first power shock hangover_." Someone singsong.

I snapped my head in the direction it came from and it was Blain- whomever she is sitting next to me and smiling as if nothing happened.

"You are a piece of work ya know that?" Ms. Willow said sitting down Indian style next to me. "Activating you're powers with high emotions can make any new Olympian pass out, ya know?"

Powers? "No I don't know…what are you talking about?" I asked feeling confused, and somewhat sick. I laid myself back down again while slowly turning onto my stomach. "Why do I feel like I'm literally about to power hurl?"

Ms. Willow patted my back. "Because you lost control of your emotions, thus trigger your powers of plants. When showing a heavy amount of emotion depending on your mood, your ability will react with you." Then she smiled. "Just be glad you didn't grab the sun and hurl it toward the Earth." She said jokingly.

"Or cry; Making it rain in the area and possibly flood for three days." Blaineley added as she took out a nail filer and started filing her nails.

I raised a brow at their words. "What exactly did I do?"

Blaineley pointed her nail filer at something and I looked in the direction to see a giant pile of wilted vines covered with purple, ice I think it is. I did that? But…how? I can barely remember anything after I yelled in my mind at her and Willow. Next thing I knew I was asleep and with my mom. Speaking of which, I need to know what happened with my mom, my real dad and that necklace.

Yeah I said it. I am accepting the fact that Hades is my dad and my mom Persephone is the goddess of spring. Heck, I'll even accept calling Ms. Willow Godmother Willow and Blaineley…meh I'll stick to Blaineley. I am NOT however, ever and I mean NEVER EVER going to accept getting married to a complete stranger who is my half-brother. Again, that is just sick. I need to bring up Trent in the conversation eventually.

"Hun." Ms. Willow said getting my attention. "You have a lot of unanswered questions in your head. Maybe we should talk more about how everything is going to work tomorrow morning instead-

"No!" I responded loudly sitting up again, avoiding the pain in my stomach. "I need to know about what happened."

Blaineley was about to respond, but then she froze and looked up as if she was listening for something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I can see in here is a bunch of stalagmites and floating bottles everywhere.

"He's here." She said to my godmother.

I raised a brow. "Who's here?" I asked Blaineley.

Then she gave me her signature smile. Ugh still bitter sweet looking. "Why, your future man of course." She said.

My eyes widen in horror. Him? Now? Here? I am so not ready for this. Blaineley then grabbed my wrist and literally was dragging me outside. I say drag because I dug my heels into the stone ground. I so cannot handle this.

**Trent's POV**

I do not understand how she can still smile. Mrs. Barlow, well she wants me just to call her Persephone, she so far shown me old photo albums of Courtney when she was just a kid. Most of them were with trophies in her hands, or her in the middle of a competition. Persephone told me that Courtney listened to her father more than her because of her constant wanting to learn how to be great at everything. She also mentioned that is how she lost many friends listening to her father, Thomas, he ordered me to call him Mr. Barlow.

Right now, I was sitting alone on the couch eating some of key lime pie, which tastes sweet by the way, waiting for Persephone to come back downstairs. She mentioned she recognized who I was from the letters Courtney wrote to home while she was on the show and went to get them.

Persephone is calm. Too calm. She might be in the same boat as me. Still in denial.

'_Just face facts man, she's gone, there is no such thing as turning the clock backwards.'_

'_**I know, I just wish I had a little more time…just one last time'**_

Finally, after a few more minutes of waiting, Persephone came back down with a shoebox in her hands. She sat it down on the coffee table in front of me and opened in showing a bunch of opened envelopes. "This is every letter Courtney wrote to me about her time at that show." She explained sitting down next to me.

_-Ding-Dong-_

"Oh my, more guests." Persephone said getting up again. "You can start reading through those Trent I'll be right back."

I picked up a random letter from the box and opened it. It read:

_Dear Daddy,_

_I don't know what you're talking about. Duncan is NOT a bad guy…did you see the new episode? He got DJ a new bunny because he went through losing his own pet. He may not choose to show it most of the time, but Duncan is a good guy. Just please stop typecasting him in your letters to me. Cause if you keep doing that, I won't reply anymore. I mean it._

_Courtney_

Huh. I guess this was during season one when she wrote this. I take it she was arguing with Mr. Barlow about Duncan before the whole cheating incident. I picked up another letter and just when I was about to open it, I heard Persephone coming back and talking to someone else.

"It's so nice that you would come and share your condolences with us," Oh, well let's see what this next letter says- "Duncan."

"Duncan?" I said snapping my head up to see him standing next to Persephone with a bouquet of white roses in his hand right and a cast on his left arm.

"Elvis." He said dryly then handed Persephone the roses. Aw crap.

**Courtney's POV**

Now we were walking down the stream from where I came earlier, that dragon thing, Sharp Tooth I think he's named, was stomping behind us, every time I slowed down walking he used his giant nose to shove me forward. I can't believe I'm less than minutes away from meeting the person I'm about to spend eternity with.

"I'm not ready to meet my "fiancée" okay? A-and I still never agreed to this anyways. And what about Trent? I can't just do all this without him knowing-

Godmother Willow shook her head. "I'm afraid that the mortal you speak of will not be a part of your life any longer; he and everyone else think you and your half-brother are dead. You can thank Calypso for that."

My eyes landed on Blaineley who was strutting with her nose in the air and smiling like she did a good thing. Ugh! When this day is over she and I are going to have a LOOOONG chat.

"Well, well. There you are young goddess." I heard a voice say.

I looked forward and it was Eris herself, just like in Godmother Willows visions she shown me. She looks even more hateful in person.

"You look just like your mommy, innocent, babyish in the eyes, you're not as coincided as people usually think you are." She said in a sly sleazy tone. A compliment and an insult. Yep more hateful in person. She leaned on well behind her and continued. "You've got a lot of work to do before your marriage."

I looked around and noticed she was alone. I put my hands on my hips and raised a brow. "Um, where is this so called, husband you wanted me to meet?"

"He, um, slipped out of my grip, on the way down…" She eased out with that smile on her face then pointed to the well.

"You dropped him in the well?" I asked walking over to it and leaning down to try and see him. It was too dark.

"No I dropped Apeiron in the well." She answered sarcastically.

"What a way to add suspense Eris." Blaineley said rolling her eyes before joined me. "Hellooooo?" She said into the well.

"Help! Please pull me out!" Why does that voice sound familiar. "I don't know how to fly yet! _Ayudar!_" He shouted the last word in Spanish. Oh gosh, if it's who I think it is I'm going to lose it.

I immediately grabbed the rope. "Grab on!" I shouted down then started pulling, then glared at the others. "Um, you could help!"

Godmother Willow shook her head no. "Oh no child, this is your moment, even if it looks a bit strange."

Eris vanished into thin air and reappeared next to Willow. "What old rock here said." She dully said twirling some of her floating hair.

Blaineley just shrugged. "I'm just too lazy."

"Ugh, fine I'll do it." I put my foot on the stone well and began to pull harder. Man how deep in this well? Finally after pulling about ten more tugs I could finally see a tan muscular man soaked from…wearing a black and gold vest with black dressy pants and black and gold boots, and his head was drooped and his dark hair was all in his face. Then I remembered my dream. Oh no… in the name of all that is decent and good, please tell me that isn't-

He cough out some water then released one hand from the rope to push his hair out of his face to reveal…Alejandro.

"You…" I spluttered out without thinking.

"Huh?" I heard him say. He then looked up and locked his icy green eyes with mine. I can't believe it ….that dream was trying to tell me that he was going to be my husband…this is awful. Beyond awful.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he just stared at me.

_I can't believe it's him, I have to MARRY HIM?!_

_**My word of advice, drop him and walk away.**_

_For once, I couldn't agree more._

Following my conscience, I let go of the rope, sending a screaming Alejandro down, down, down into the well again, then I heard a loud splash. Then I glared at the three goddesses behind me. Well two goddesses, and a Blaineley.

"We're done here." I said dully then walked pass Sharp Tooth who started whimpering and then stomped after me.

"I think that went well, don't you?" I heard Blaineley say. Forget this, I'm getting off this train wreck of mythology.

_**And just how do you intend to do that?**_

_I have, no idea…_


End file.
